Army of RWBY
by Doomsdayguy12345
Summary: Two brothers joined the Trans World Operations as a means to avenge their father's murder from a rouge terror group trying to use a long forgotten weapon, who would've thought the weapon could teleport these walking nightmares to a place where real monsters existed. Poor bastards, those monsters have no idea what sort of hell those two men could make. Hold up, are those bunny ears?
1. Chapter 1: TWO brothers

TWO operative descriptions and origins:

Jekyll-

Shark balistic mask with teeth curving upward into a smile, red paint around the teeth. Wears TWO issued spec ops gear with an 'apocalypse' tattoo on his left arm. His primary is an M1 with ACOG sights, speacil explosive ammunition and with the muzzle customized to look like a skull with a bayonet underneath that folds outwards.

His secndary is an AK-47 decorated with 'Day of the Dead' decals, a dual drum magazine with a foregrip and backup rgular bannana clips, like the M1 it also has a bayonet and a cusomized skull muzzle. His pistol is a Falcon .50 pistol with skull ingravings.

A K-bar knuckle duster WW2 era knife memory from his grandfather, and a Roman Gladius short sword that he obtained from a venture in Roman-Germanian ruins in the German Black Forest.

Hyde-

He wears a Minotaur skull themed mask with cracked paint features along the 'bone' with horns pertruding forward the front, TWO issued Extractor gear, and the 'Death' themed tattoo on his left arm. His primary is a M-KAR assualt rifle with a balistic shield mounted on the guns frame near the barrel, a grenade launcher has it's place underneath the barrel, with a dual drum magazine feeding the weapon it's lead, back up regular magizines on his vest.

A S-12 auto shotgun with a foregrip loaded with Dragon's breathe ammo sit's pretty on his back, a .44 Magnum makes it's home on a holster in front of his vest. A bowie knife on his left hip and a bolo machete rests midway between his back.

Jekyll and Hyde are both brothers, Jekyll being a full minute older than his brother; they were the sons of a Koisher deli owner in Madison Wisconsin area. Both of them were big horror icon fans and gravitated towards politics and government, primarily the military since their family had strong ties to the armed forces spanning to the first American Colonies.

One night after watching a driv-in movie showing of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde with a couple of friends they came back to their father's deli to find it broken into and a fire starting up, they found their father beaten near death and dragge him out as fast as they could before the whole building caught ablaze.

As they stayed with their father his hospital room he told them that lieutenants from the Russian mob tried to find an important document that he had secretly hidden from his exploits during the cold war. He gave them key that was in a hiden compartment in his shoe and told them to go to his safety deposit box. There they would find a file in Russian and to call the number inside of the box asking for a man named Rios and to say, "The Old Bird has been clipped."

Taking his words with the utmost seriousness they traveled to the bank and retrieved the items within the locked box. On their way back to the hospital a car smashed into by an SUV, they lost the file to the perputrators but still had the number.

One of the brothers awakens on the driver's side, "My fucking head... the fuck happended? Oh shit, Benyamin! You okay bro?" the brother slowly pushes himself off of the wheel hissing as the pain from the blow began to make itself known, looking to his right he noticed his brother waking up the same way but he had some glass in his face.

"Shit bro don't move." Benyamin clenched his teeth feeling the pain mainifest in his face but abie to his brother's words.

"Fuck! Amos, what the fuck is in my face?!" He tries to reach his face but his brother keps his hands down.

"Ben just, just hold still and wait for the," He looks back and sees that the file is gone, "motherfuckers, they took the godamned file."

Sirens wailed as they came closer to the pair, "I took picutures of the inside before we left." Benyamin opened his eyes slowly, wincing as blood went down the bridged of his nose, "Amos just, just call that guy... uh Rios! Just call him!"

Amos pulled out his phone and dialed like his fingers had purpose and waited as it started ringing, "Hello? Is this uh, R-rios?"

A gruff voice coughed on the other end, "Who the fuck is this and how'd get my cell?" The tone made Amos jump at the demanding authority that the voice carried.

"My father said to call you that the, 'Old Bird has been clipped?' that mean anything to you?" He was met with silence, and the occasional murrmuering on the other end, the paramedics and police arrived finally and were making their to the trapped boys, "We'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Wait what? Who the fuck are you and how do you know my dad!?" The dull tone of the other caller filled Amos's ear, "Fuckers!" Slamming his fist against the arm rest Amos began to simmer down, he knew that things were only begining.

While being loaded into an ambulance a detective from the Madison Police Department informed him that his father, Abraham Engel, had succumbed to his injuries during his surgrey.

The news struck both boys like lighting, rage began to boil in their blood, hate clouded their minds; their father did nothing wrong and now he was dead, what ever was in that file meant somthing to their father, for it to cost him his life meant that it was dangerous. And that there is going to be hell to pay.

Not more than five hours later was Benyamin released from surgery with face wrappings on his right side, Amos wheeled him to the cafiteria. They sat there staring into emptiness, the police had been there earlier to ask questions about the accident but both brothers agreed to claim they knew nothing.

Amos pondered more on his abrupt phone call with Rios, trying to figure out how in the world did he know his father and what was so important about that file? His father was a paratrooper, what would he have that was so damn important?

His answer walked right through the door, in the form of two very mean looking men. To make sure he was right he dialed Rios's number and sure enough one of the larger men pulled a ringing phone out, "You abe's boys?"

Amos and Ben glared silently at the men, taking in the details of their scars and tattoos debating wether or not they could be trusted; Amos took his brother's phone and scrolled though the pictures til he had the files contents.

"Who are you guys? How'd you know our dad?" The larger of the two presumely Rios took a seat across from the Engel boys and clasped his hands together and seemed to be looking them over.

"I know you boys are angry, and that you want answers. You deserve them but we need to know where that file is."

"We don't have it, the person that hit us took it." The looks on the men's faces dropped, they began to take a colder outlook, "But Ben took pictures of the document, before you see them I want to know what you know."

Rios was impressed, these were Abe's boys, tough yet they are obviously not idiots. Interesting, "Your dad was a member of a speacial operations mission that occured during the eighties to combat the USSR's experimental science that could've possibly been the turning point of history and that file on your phone contains details of its location and the notes from the original scientist himself."

Amos and Benyamin sat there staring with their mouthes agape, "We met him a good decade or so back, he had tracked us to our organization's headquarters and explained that he was hiding from a group called 'Red Storm' remnants of the scientst's research team and communist extremists that believe that the contents of that file will bring them the world on a siver platter."

The other man speak up, "Basically some G.I. Joe bullshit times ten." Amos and Benyamin looked at each other, this is what their father was doing? Espionage? Everything started to makesense, all the times they moved, all of the physical prowness he demanded from them both and all of the extra lessons he had them take. He was preparing them for this day, he knew this would happen.

"Mr. Rios." He raised his brow to Benyamin, who for the first time started to speak, "They took everything from us; our home, and the only family we have in America. If we give you this information, we want their lives!"

Rios and Salem looked at each other and then to the boys, "Don't you have school?"

Amos looked Rios directly in his eyes, peering into each others souls, all Rios could see was rage, "We skipped a year in middle school and we're skipping our last year, we're seventeen and we want their heads... We nothing holding us down any more and those bastards will bleed rivers of crimson."

A smile creeped onto Salem's face, there is defiantly potential with these two. When he first walked into the cafiteria he expected two crying push overs, but these two had murder in their eyes, physiques that would meet the stress TWO has to offer. Leaning forward with a smile, "Are you boys saying you want to join TWO?" As expected he earned confused looks, "Trans World Operations, a 'private' contaractor organization."

The Engel brothers turned awa from Salem and Rios for a moment, they turned around with blood thirsty grins on their faces, "Where do we sign?"


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge and curiosity

Rios wouldn't be the first to admit it, he thought they were too young and too inexperinced. He didn't think they would surpass their training program, he sure as hell did not expect the brutality they'd inflict when they sparred proffessional fighters and trainers.

It was defantily a shocker when they beat his and Salem's accuracy score; Abraham wasn't just raising two sons, no, he was raising modern day spartans that could tear through anything.

Their first mission, just three months after their old lives ended and their new ones began was a complete success, all enemies killed. No killed wan't the right term, butchered was the correct term because stabbing became amputating and then became decapitating.

No one took just one bullet, multiply rounds in the vital areas and then usually a bayonet to the heart, lungs, liver, or brain. Sometimes all them. Survivors were a taboo concept to them, many criminal organizations in the world feared them because of this, it was also why a lot of people in power wanted to hire them.

Rios knew Salem wouldn't admit either, he was impressed even a little mortified. Salem had to explain at first why he thought training them was a good idea, he had taken up a majority of their training and did all he could just to keep up with them. If that doesn't make a man feel old than he doesn't want to know what does.

They were truly prodigies in the making, even with all of the trama they experienced their social skills didn't change, even if they seemed a bit sadistic at times when they dealt with a really bad person. Drug dealers, human traffickers, and any other really unsavory people met very cruel death's at their hands.

Now after a good nine months of research and missions they were ready, they were thirsting for the blood they were promised. The Red Storm had gotten rather sloppy, the mob guys they had in their pocket cracked like eggs, spilling information and eventually the gray matter in their skulls.

The information Benyamin took on his phone also helped narrow down the location of their base of operations. Rios almost felt sorry for the poor bastards because a hurricane of anger and bullets was coming down upon them, like he said almost felt sorry.

* * *

Former USSR experimental weapons facility

Dark snowy forest in Ukraine, exact area withheld from mission report.

Two Red Storm soldiers Dimitri and Nicholas began their patrol around the station for the umpiteenth time on the same path to see the same thing, rabbits and elk walking around looking for food or shitting near the trees that towered over them.

This was the most boring job ever.

They were told that they may be besieged by the western powers and that they'd be fighting glorious battles all over the globe! Spreading their revolution on every continet!"

What a load of horse shit.

Nobody knows who they fucking are, they haven't done anything particularly terrory in atleast twenty years, and now apparently their doomsday device was finally ready! Great, hopefully it won't fucking implode like the last time.

Nicholas bumped Dimitri handing him a cigrette, "Thanks." Dimirti began contemplating if he made the right decison in joining this group and if he could do better, maybe go back to men's ballet?

Unfortunally for him he didn't get to think that far ahead as a hand smashed the cigarette into his face while a knife pierced where his kidneys were, he watched helplessly as a man with bullhorns came out of a bush behind Nicholas and decapitated him with a single slash from his machete.

"Smoking kills," The man holding him muttered as his vision began to fade, "but I just kill faster." Dimitri dropped onto the cold snowy ground, matching the coldness of the ground as his blood escaped the confines of his body to paint a canvas on the ground.

"I thought cheesy one liners was my thing?" Hyde asked flicking the blood off of the machete towards his victims body.

Jekyll chuckled lowly, "It's kinda anybody's game really." He gestured to the decapitated soldier, "Did you really have to make such a fucking mess?"

Hyde looked at the corpse, then back to Jekyll, then back to the corpse, "Well excuse me! It's not like anybody has to clean it up, nature could do that by 'erself." Hyde crossed his arms doing a mock pout much to Jekyll's amusement.

"Whatever baby bro, let's just get a move on, those commies ain't gonna kill themselves." Hyde mumbles underneath his breathe, something along the lines of, 'a full minute older and he thinks he's all that and a bag of chips!'

The two of them crouched ran between the brush, opting a silent approach before they released the 'thunder' as they often did on their missions. Whenever the thunder was released a hurricane would follow and the whole place would be covered in blood and holes.

Stopping behind a snowy bush they peered through to see the motor pool's entrance; a sleepy guard check point, behind that sat some old and new military vehicles with some sexy machine guns mounted on them, no real patrol around the vehicles. It was almost like they were just asking for an ass kicking.

Jekyll decided that Hyde would get the guards attention after he snuck unerneath the guarpost, while he (Jekyll) would go through the fence and backstab the guard. Crawling on his belly Jekyll came to a part of the fence that was twenty feet or so from the guard, who was browsing through what looked like porn magazine while listening to 'Kaytusha'.

He was too busy with his 'happy' thoughts to notice Jekyll snipping the fence's links with his heavy duty wire cutters or Hyde use the trees as cover to sneak underneath his guard post.

Hyde pops up slamming his hands against the guard's window, "Yo, comrade how's it hanging?" The communist falls out of his chair indignently and stumbles for his rifle, but Jekyll already had him in a chokehold with his knife ging for his heart. He had no chance.

After stabbing the man's heart Jekyll gave his neck a quick snap, double tapping was an unsaid rule that they followed, a rule that was enforced with lethality one hundred percent of the time to make sure no one could back stab them because of sloppiness or luck.

* * *

The plan Rios set up was a crafty one, he knew the brothers wanted to settle things themselves so he gave them the things they'd need to make absoulte certainty no one from this group survived. Explosives, kill teams set up along the perimeter to exterminate any survivors that may escape them if thats even a possibility. No ever survives their assualts and this wasn't an exception.

While Rios understood Amos and Benyamin's pain he didn't want them to be reckless and have this mission be a suicide mission, but a sinking feeling in his gut told him that it was a possibility.

After setting up the C-4 underneath every fourth vehicle the brothers began to make their way through the facility to place more charges, sticking to the shadows and matienance passages they went unseen. When they spring their plan the whole facility would be rocked with explosions and the bastards would be caught with their pants down.

Just as they were completing the last of the charge placements an announcement sounded through the intercom commanding for an audience from the soldiers as they either gathered to an auditorium area or stood next to the intercoms, "Comrades! Our day of triumpth is at hand! Our wonder weapon that was once lost has now been finished, our war shall start soon and our victory shall follow swiftly! Our time to rule has come!"

Cheering sounded through the complex and multiple fists were raised in the air, chanting and cries of joy rocked the structure. Under the cover of the noise and the monolouge begining Jekyll and Hyde made ther way into the auitorium unseen as bottles of what seemed to be vodka were being handed out.

On a stage with men wearing coats an commander caps were scientists preparing calculations and tuning up a large machine. It had four large gyros and underneath the gyros was a pad, multiple wires ran into the pad all of them electrical.

Jekyll put two fingers to his masks communicator, "Rios, come in Rios." Static cracked to life on the other end of the line.

"Rios here, what's your status Jekyll? Over."

"Weapon in sight, they've got themselves what looks to be a teleporter, over."

A grunt was heard on the other end, "What the hell would they want with a teleporter? Over."

This time Hyde answered,"My guess is that they want to teleport explosive ordinace to high value areas, or do the same thing with infrantry and or armor. Over."

"Are the charges set? Over." Jekyl and Hyde glanced at each other and nodded with a sigh.

"Confirmed, over."

"Good now get the hell outta there, that place is gonna be leveled. Over" Rios listened for a responce but all he heard on the other end was silence, a silnce he knew was coming but dreaded anyway.

"We're not leaving until all of them are dead Rios, you knew this was coming." Salem was with Rios on the other end and sighed with him, not only were they prodigies but they were still kids. He knew there was nothing that any of them could say that'd change their minds, whenever they had a set goal they'd achieve said goal.

"I just wish you guys would reconsider."

"We know, but our choice is already made, if we make it out of here we'll let you know. As of right now this is goodbye and good luck Rios and Salem." Jekyll said turning his comms off.

"Goodbye y'all, Hyde out." Turning off his commlink Hyde looked to his brother, he could see his eyes had the same look he had. Their targets were insight, revenge was at hand and they might not make it out alive. For the first time in awhile death had its cold stare on them.

"Que sera, sera." Jekyll muttered holding the detenator out for his brother to use; Benyamin was the one who bore the reminder, the scars of their old lives forever ethched in his face.

He took the detenator and smiled underneath his mask, "Whatever will be..." The detenator's switch was pressed, "...will be."

Thundering explosions rocked the complex as a whole; fire consumed the hallways around the entrances as the began to collapse smothring the brief intensity of the flames that had rivaled the sun's surface.

The fuel depoit and motor pool incinerarted the outside of the base as a flash of fire de-wintered the area of snow. Inside alarms wailed like newborns as the soldiers tried to recover from the initial shock.

Jekyll and Hyde jumped out from their hiding spot with the safety's long forgotten by the brothers. Drum magazines feeding their weapons the assualt grade ammuntion spat in a wave sprinkler type pattern, swiss cheesing whatever regular that was unlucky enough to be in the muzzles path.

Mere seconds was all it took to clear the area of any regulars, now came the head honchos of this organization that stole their lives. Hyde was the first one on stage executing capped officals with bursts coming from his rifle, a chorus of screams sang intune with each burst.

Jekyll kicked a lab coated man as he tried to crawl away; picking him up by his collar he put him in a one armed headlock and shot the other scientists as they fell to their knees begging for their pitiful lives. Their requests unheard and uncared for.

The last scientist and last one alive was the one they were looking for; an older man with spectackles, a white lab coat with a red and yellow outlined soviet star on his back.

"Dr. Ian Belicoff." The doctor opened his eyes seeing both masked men staring him in the eyes, there was no doubt they were staring him straight in the eyes.

"W-who are y-y-you?" The man holding him by the throat tilted his head sideways, he made eye contact with the other and they both lifted their masks up, "Nyet, nyet!" He reconised them, they were that American's sons and they undoubtedly they knew who he was.

Amos smiled grimly flipping his mask down, a quick knee to the doctor's gut and he was on the floor; Jekyll had his short sword unsheathed and Hyde had his raise above his head, "You want to start us off Hyde?"

Hyde's blade went through the doctor quicker than he expected, his arm that was raise against the blade was on the floor twitching, Jekyll stabbed through the doctor's shoulder getting a loud cry of pain as he tried to nurse his stump. The brother's continued stabbing and hacking viciously at the doctor's body, he had already been dead, their inital strikes were fatal ones. They just needed this.

Just like that, all of the rage they felt, all of the anger that was pent up inside of them feeding into their very souls, was gone. The reason for them to kill and kill was gone, they were free of their rage and hate. Their mission was complete.

For the first time in a year and a half did Jekyll begin laughing, not a forced laugh or a half assed chuckle. It was a hearty laugh filled with joy; their mission for revenge was over, "Hava nagila brother!" His hands clasped around Hyde's shoulders as he too began laughing.

"It's over! It's finally over!" A frown crossed his face underneath the mask, "We can... go home?"

The mood seemed to dampen, Jekyll realised the wall they just hit. What now? They disappear for a year and a half, shun their friends and extended family for a year. Do they remember them, would they care? As far as they know the brothers fell off the face of the Earth itself. What now?

Explosions rocked the complex, they had long forgotten about the building imploding on itself; maybe this their place, no one outside of TWO knows what happened to them. Maybe they belong in this tomb, their friends and family wouldn't even reconize them now especially after what they've done.

A piece of concrete broke from the ceiling of the complex and smashed the teleporters control pad, slightly damaging but setting a destination at the same time. A vortex sparked to life with an elaborate shade of purple that sparkled and cracked in a counter clockwise swirl, it was enticing the brothers with curiosity.

"I wonder where it'll lead?" Hyde drew close to the vortex keeping his hand at a safe distance, worried that it may hurt him in some drastic way.

Jekyll peered at the machine's readings, from his knowledge of russian he could see that the portal's exit point had a calculation of a clear area with what seemed to be in a forest area, it however was unable to say where.

Taking a gamble he stepped towards it, "Well I don't feel like dying here, hopefully this shit works."

They crouched low hoping when they exit they don't get hit by anything high, "Que sera, sera!" Hyde chuckle as he and Jekyll ran into the vortex. Upon their entrance into the swirling vortex the room collapse upon itself destroying the machine and crushing the corpses.

* * *

Undetermined amount of time later...

"Ugggh..." Jekyll opened his eyes lazily to greet an annoying yellow Sun... wait the Sun? He jumped with a start, his AK at the ready to swiss cheese any unlucky mother fucker.

But there was nobody around but trees to witness him looking paranoid. A groan from Hyde or Benyamin gathered his imediate attention, "Oi, you alright Ben?"

He wave his hand at Jekyll, "Five more minutes..."

Jekyll sighed falling to a knee, the teleporter worked and they were no longer in that hellhole. The stress of an eventfilled day caught up to him and he collapsed next to his brother, "Ho shit, huh, we won!" His arms fell back down after their briegf time in the air and he felt the bliss of sleep pass over him.

However this sleep wouldn't last too long, not with those pair of hungry red eyes tracing him and his brother over.

Phew, alright here they are in the Forest taking a small snooze. If that Beowolf knows what's good for him he'll promptly turn right the fuck around. Also, I should be given a fucking internet cookie for having to work with Microsoft Word pad, it was designed by the fucking DEVIL! THERE IS NO SPELL CHECK, AND I HATE IT, AND FUCK IT AND I'm just going to drink a some hot chocolate and go to bed I have weight lifting tomorrow. This literally took me all day to write because of this unholy bullshit, I miss my old computer it had Word, and spellcheck... *sniff* I hate Word pad so much.


	3. Chapter 3: Little Red Hood

The warming rays of the sun were a very welcomed change from the Ukranian winter, although Jekyll declared war on the sun for being to bright and too hot he decided that today would be a cease fire an no harmful words would be shouted at the hydrogen fueled giant.

It' been a while since the brothers could actually relax, they had no vendetta, no chickenshit terrorists to butcher, and no cock sucking scumbags that torment innocent people and animals. Jekyll always had a soft spot for the Creator's creatures, and anybody they caught in a cock fight or dog fight would recieve a proper ass kicking and eventual death.

The thought of just sitting their all day crossed his mind but he knew his and more specifically Hyde's stomach would disagree with the option; the small packs they had with them had some Nutella and Chex Mix but it was a meager and finite supply.

"Hyde, Hyde~" The bull themed man only scooted around before settling back into a fetal position sleeping like a log, "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Hyde jumped to his feet with his bowie knife and pistol upholstered, "WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE ARE THE FUCKING FUCKERS!" He spun on his heels in all directions, resting his eyes and slouching at the sight of Jekyll with his arms crossed and his head gesturing a 'really' look, "Fuck you..."

"Same to you fuckhead, let's get a move on, nature's nice and all but I'd like to know where that teleporter sent us. Are we in the Black Woods?" Hyde took in the surroundings for once and noticed that the trees did resemble that of the German Black Woods.

"Dude... I'll bet ya ten bucks we see little red hood."

Jekyll sighed and glanced at his brother tiredly, "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope. Ten bucks we'll see little red hood." He crossed his arms with a smug smile underneath his mask.

"Alright fucker, it's a fuck'in bet then. All stupidity aside let's try finding people who'll preferabilly not shoot at us." Jekyll cocks his AK, little more than twenty five percent of the dual drum mag was used in their fight so their wasn't a need to switch it out yet.

"That a way." He points down what was hopefully a path set up by some park forest rangers, but this wasn't Germany's Black Forest at all the trees were simply too big. Jekyll knew this but he also knew Hyde wouldn't notice it, 'This path better not lead us deeper into the fucking forest.'

The path they were following was the right way, but they also had some unfriendly puppies on their trail hiding in the bushes stalking them.

* * *

Goodwitch was one of the strictest of instructors in all of Beacon, she demanded the utmost respect from students and staff alike often unnerving even veteran hunters and huntresses with her cold icy glare. This however didn't mean she didn't care for the students, she just wanted them to be mentally prepared for the taxing physical and mental challenges of hunting Grimm.

Ozpin admirded that about her, she was one of his most trusted friends and a great assiastant. That's why he found her bursting into his office scrolling through her scroll rapidly disturbing, "Headmaster we have a problem."

Of course it's a problem never any good news, "What is it Glydia?" She pulled up a digital map of the Emerald Forest and it displayed two unknown human signatures and a couple of Grimm closing in slowly on them, almost as if they were being cautious. That wasn't really an abnormality but the formation they were in suggested that they were on the defensive, yet the two humans weren't attacking or just didn't notice them.

"Glydia, do we have any cameras in that area?"

She went back to the scroll shitng through the servers to access any cameras in the area, as fate would have it they did, "Pulling up the footage now."

On the video monitor they saw two men, blood splatter prevelent on their military style clothing, masks that depicted morbid animal images, and they carried three unreconizable weapons per person.

Ozpin put his hands together in a steeple form, 'This is interesting.' He pulled out his scroll and scroll through hunter teams to see if any were avaliable to... greet these two, "Miss Goodwitch inform team RWBY that I have a mission for them, I may also need you to accompany them."

She looked at Ozpin with worry, "Are you sure this is a good idea? These two could be hostile, just look at the blood on them and their masks! What if they attack the students?"

"That's why I need you to be a voice of reason, an emmissary for the academy if you will?" Goodwitch thought about it for a second, team RWBY may be their best first year team but they lacked they necessary negotiation abilities. They were more likely to find a reason for those two to attack them.

"Alright then, I'll send them a message to meet me at by the Bulkheads."

"Good luck Glydia." Ozpin said with a small smile as Glydia left, 'I have a feeling you're going to need it.'

Before their class with Professor Port could begin every member of RWBY recieved a irgent message from Professor Goodwitch instructing them to meet her at the Bulkhead landing pads. It wasn't a shocker that they jumped for joy.

On their way to the landing platforms...

Ruby twirled around with her fist in the air cheering, "Phew! We finally get a mission as a team!" She started to do a small dance as she walked, "And its from Ozpin himself!"

Yang patted her sister's head chuckling, "At least we get to miss out on another boring lecture, I don't think I would've been awake for more than a second!"

Blake nodded silently as she read another novel, occaionally peeking over the book to see where she was going; Weiss looked pissy as usual, slighty annoyed with Ruby's childish antics. So nothing new.

Goodwitch stood at the mouth of the Bulkheads entrance with a particularly icy frown, "You're late. I sincerly hope the strangers in the Emerald Forest are still alive."

A wave of guilt rushed over all four of them, non of them knew the severity of their call, "Luckily for you and them it seems that a pack of beowulves are keeping their distance, they must be getting smarter." Goodwitch said leading them into the ship.

Ruby raised her hand slowly, "How do you mean they're getting smarter?"

Goodwitch turned her scroll to the four huntresses in training, "I'd keep my distance too if I were them." They gasped in unison seeing the morbid men walking without a care in the world with unreconizable weapons on their backs.

* * *

Jekyll raised an eyebrow at the castle in the distance, it looked well kept and not made out of the usual materials they were familiar with, "Okay that's a thing."

"I think I just came up of an idea where we are." Jekyll stopped walking and watched as his brother began to gesture, "I was thinking that the teleporter might've killed us and sent our souls to heaven!"

Jekyll facepalmed sighing, "That... just no... this is a peaceful looking forest and all but I'm pretty sure heaven should look... I don't know, better?"

Hyde shrugged and waved him off, "Just stating all posabilities is all!" A rustling in the bushes caught their attention but the brothers kept on walking, "How long did you know we were being followed?"

"Noticed them awhile back, they haven't done anything stupid yet. The way they've been moving suggests they ain't human."

"Demons?"

"If this is heaven Hyde than I think we might be in a very shit part of it, or in the middle of a divine battlefield that hasn't bore any scars yet."

"When do you want to pop 'em?" Hyde nervously glanced back and saw some red eyes, "Ho shit they are not friendly looking."

Before Jekyll could begin a countdown a large space age ship came from the sky and landed near them, "Today must be Wednsday, weird shit Wednsday."

What came out of the vessel earned a raised brow from both brothers; an attractive middle age blonde woman walked out with high heels sporting a mini purple cape, another blonde girl with a very... unmodest set of clothing followed by a black haired bow wearing girl with white and black patterned clothing, followed by another girl that was whiter than snow with no surprise white clothing armed with a rapier of all things. Last was a... "You've got to be shittening me!"

Hyde pumped a fist in the air chuckling, "Fucking called it! Ten bucks bro!"

The blonde woman didn't seem to take kindly to either the swearing or to the careless demenor, "Gentlmen I suggest you get aboard the Bulkhead now."

Out of all the things Hyde hated it was people he either just met or don't know trying to order him around, "Woah, woah there, who the hell are you? We ain't going nowhere with some bloody stranger, espeacially without an explanation why!"

She seemed ready to scold him until her face changed to a serious demenor, "That's why."

Of all of the fucked things they've witnessed the past year or so, this had to take the cake as the most fucked up visually disturbing thing they've ever seen; bipedal werewolf things on steroids with bone armor that had red lines going around their bodies.

Jekyll scratched the back of his head fingering the AK's trigger, "Huh. Well that's new."

"Awwwww... they look so cuddly! I just want to hug it, and hug it until it has trouble breathing and then snap its damn neck~ can we keep a head Jekyll?" Hyde had his hands together pleading with puppy eyes through his bull mask

He patted his brother's shoulder, motioning him to upholster his assualt rifle, "Of course bro! 'Nade the big guy!" Hyde spun the large weapon in his hand squeezing the grenade launcher's trigger. With a quick 'thumhp' the ordnance spiraled out towards the large ones face.

The beowulf had absolutly no time to react as the explosive liquified its whole upper body and splattered everything every which way; Jekyll and Hyde already switched the safety mechanisms off and started burst firing for the weaking parts of the creature's bodies.

Grimm started falling like dominos to every lethal shot tore them to pieces faster than they could've evaded; Jekyll took the inside ones clustered in around what used to be their pack leader, while Hyde killed off any trying to escape back into the forest. Not a single beowulf came within twenty yards of the trees.

One of the Grimm was actually still alive trying to escape them by crawling on its belly, the legs were bent and torn in the wrong places for it to even attempt to even run away. Hyde walked up to it whistling and shot it in the back of its neck.

Unsheathing the machete he decides instead of taking the head he'd pry off the skull part instead. Jekyll leaned his assualt rifle on his shoulder satisfyed with the carnage they reaped upon the creatures, "Well I'm a little bit disappointed, I thought they were gonna to put up a better fight! Not sporting enough, but not to shabby either."

Nonchalantly he turned and smiled underneath the mask seeing a reaction he could cherish for awhile; all of the gals that came from the... ship, thing were deadpanning at the scene they witnessed.

In all of her years as a huntress Goodwitch had never seen a beowulf pack desimated so quickly by TWO men that didn't even break a sweat that treated the encounter like it was nothing but a joke.

"Woah..." Ruby muttered with her jaw dropping, "THAT WAS AMAZING!" She cheered jumping up and down energetically.

In a rose petal flash she was right next to Jekyll making him jump back, "Thatwassoamazingwhoareyou?"

He stared at the little red hooded girl more confused than a lobotomite in an algebra class, "Did you jus- you, what the bloody hell was that!? You just turned into flower petals!"

"Yeah, that's my speed sembelance, I can go really super fast! What's yor sembalance?"

"The hell's a sembalance?" Her face dropped from its excitment high down to a confused one that oddly made Jekyll feel stupid.

"You don't have your sembalance unlocked yet?"

Jekyll took a step back and bumped Hyde, "Wha?" Hyde asked as he examined the skull piece from the wolf thing.

"I think we should go with these people, because I don't think we're in Europe anymore. Let alone Earth, look up."

Hyde frowned but did as his brother said, "Well shit." The moon was shattered, "How the fuck did that happen?

* * *

First impressions... not that bad. I still fucking hate Word pad. Now time for some pesky pairings! That'll come later, I'm gonna be working on the Walking Death Korps for a day or two.


	4. Chapter 4: Starting on the wrong foot

"Hyde we ain't in Europe anymore." Jekyll bit his lip snickering at his admittily very poor tasting joke, Hyde face masked palmed and nodded his head to the sides.

"Really? That was horrible, you should feel horrible for making such a horrible joke. You are a horrible person for making that joke."

Jekyll chuckled half heartedly and glimpsed to the big ship those girls came of. His eyes fell upon the older, although she didn't look much older, woman of the group. He grunted clearing his throat, "Alight." Jekyll clasped his hands together with the AK hanging off of his shoulder, "Y'all can call me Jekyll," He drugg Hyde closer to him, "and this handsom fella is my brother Hyde, and yes ladies he is single."

Hyde elbowed Jekyll's side and gestured to him, "The nerve of this guy, one minute older and he thinks he's somebody!" Some of the girls especially the blonde one thought that was funny, but the older blonde woman didn't find it as funny.

"Gentlemen," She growled glaring at the both of them, "I believe we should be going before more Grimm show up."

"To where exactly Ms..." Jekyll asked rotating his wrist asking for the blonde woman's name.

"Professor Goodwitch." The venomous growl making the girls jump slightly, unaffecting and unimpressing Jekyll and Hyde immenslly.

Jekyll nodded his head chuckling softly under his mask, "After you Professor Goodwitch." With a small gesture to the ship, she ground her teeth but took the role of leading them to the ship.

Taking caution into his mind Jekyll clenched a fist and made a sparkiling gesture with it to Hyde, he nodded and pulled out a block of C-4 and activated it putting it back in his pack. Hyde pulled out a detenator activated and ready for a deadman switch. If things went south they had a plan B, kill everyone at once.

Jekyll was no fool and neither was Hyde, the both of them knew those girls weren't just some pretty faces coming to greet two heavily armed killing machines. No, they were the go-to team for dangerous situations and the brothers were just not taking that chance of being captured and tortured, no thank you!

Aboard the ship they took a couple of seats because sitting down with all of your weapons on your back isn't exactly comfortable. Doing a small look over of his AK Jekyll noticed the red riding hood girl looking at his gun with immense intrigue, if not weapon lust, "Hey girl," She took her eyes off of the weapon, "You want to take a look at it?"

Her eyes sparkled, "Could I?!"

With a small flash she was standing infront of him with a very childlike grin, "Yeah sure thing, just don't break or shoot anything in here." The girl started to look all over the assualt rifle with unbelievable intrigue, if she had more space she'd take the weapon to pieces.

Goodwitch looked annoyed, "Did you seriously give her a loaded weapon?"

Jekyll reclinded into the Bulkhead's seat with his hands behind his head, "Naw, the safety is on, clips empty, and I took the firing pin out." She seemed to visually calm down a bit and return to her regular neutral face.

"Wow it's so big!" That one comment and the way she was holding the AK made both Hyde and Yang double over laughing, Goodwitch and Jekyll facepalm, Blake and Weiss blush wildly all the while Ruby looking confused, "What'd I say?"

"Should've thought about that earlier, say kid can I get that back?" The hooded girl gave the rifle back with a pout on her face.

"I'm not a kid."

Jekyll smuggly crossed his arms, "Sure your not, but that's the only name I know you by, give me a name unless you like being called kid."

Jekyll knew from experience it is too easy to egg on a spiteful kid wanting to prove themselves and she was no exception, "My name's Ruby Rose!" She teleported...blinked?... bursted into a rose petal haze and appeared next to the girls across the ship, "This is my partner Weiss Shee, and Blake Belladonna."

Weiss glared and crossed her arms while Blake raised her hand for a small wave; Ruby appeared next to the blonde girl and gave her a hug around her waist, "And my sister Yang Xiao Long, together we are team RWBY!"

Hyde squinted tilting his head to the side, "Sister? You two look nothin- wait you mean step sister right?"

The older blonde nodded, "Yeah, it usually takes people a minute or two to figure that out, but we prefer just sisters. You guys said you're brothers?"

"Twins actually."

A grin came to her face, "Well I defiantly don't see the resemblance."

Hyde started to chuckle, "Beautiful and smart as a whip, your boyfriend must be a lucky man.

Another grin came to her face, "I don't have one." They started to stare into eachother's eyes with suggestive smiles spreading across their features.

"Maybe you might want one?"

Jekyll and Ruby both face palmed sighing, "I created a monster, no pun intended Hyde."

Goodwitch cleared her throat gathering everyone's attention aboard the ship, "We're landing, and gentlemen." The brothers turn their heads to face a cold glare, "behave yourselves."

"Roger Wilco!"

"Whatever you say!" They said with cheery tones further pissing Ms. Goodwitch off

Her glare intesified ever so slightly, "That means I'll need you to take your masks off."

"Nah, I don't think milady, that ain't happening." Her arms crossed over her chest as the glare focused on Jekyll, "You see... y'all look nice and all that but we know that a group of rather attractive young ladies such as yourselves don't just get picked out of a hat to greet two heavily armed strangers in the middle of a forest."

Goodwitch's glare started to turn into worried panic as Hyde revealed the C-4 detonator in his left hand, her heart beated faster as he tauntily shook the device, "It didn't take long for us to figure out you gals are fighters, so until we get some answers we're taking some... precautions."

"Now look, I don't want to erupt into flames, so please don't do anything we'd all regret." Hyde looked away from Yang's glare as she moved Ruby behind her, 'Well this is not a good first impression on a pretty lady.'

The hanger door opened and a man with grey hair with a cane in one hand, and a coffee mug in the other walked in with an unreadable expression, "Ah, you must be the head honcho here!" Jekyll exclaimed with sarcasm, not at all impressed.

"Gentlemen," His voice was laced with a calming tone, yet both brothers could also hear the authority that they knew Rios had, "perhaps we can discuss things in my office, I'm sure you have questions. And it's Headmaster, Headmaster Ozpin."

Hyde looked between the Headmaster and Jekyll, they were both locked in a staring contest. With a small wave of Jekyll's hand Hyde switched the detenator to its saftey, he released a breathe he had been holding in relief.

With a small inner grin Jekyll gestured, "Lead the way, Headmaster." The man sported a small smile before gesturing for the two brothers to follow; Jekyll gave Goodwitch and team RWBY a small bow with his right arm crossing his chest before leaving, Hyde gave them a small wave before following his older brother like a puppy.

* * *

Ozpin's office was... different for lack of a better word, he must tune out all of the clock work mechanisms to get anything done or he was just that into them. The man went behind his desk and took a seat.

Gently setting the mug down he steepled his hands and pointed for the two to sit down, Jekyll nodded with appreaciation and Hyde followed in suit. Another man with black hair and a military dress came in from the entrance, prompting Hyde to reactivate the C-4, "That won't be necessary Mr. Hyde, General Ironwood has no ill intentions, he's simply here to ask some questions."

The man identified as General Ironwood stood firm and crisp, the usual stance for a high ranking military official. He stood next to Ozpin sizing the boys up. Jekyll nodded in affirmation and motioned for Hyde to set the trigger on his lap, but not to deactivate it just yet.

"Well, who wants to go first?" Jekyll looked between Ironwood and Ozpin waiting for them to ask their questions.

Ozpin unfolded his hands and stared directly into Jekyll's eyes, "Who are you two really and how did you end up in the Emerald Forest?"

Jekyll lifted his mask up with a smile, "I'm Amos Engel Ben Abraham Engel," Hyde lifted his mask, "my brother is Benyamin Engel Ben Abraham Engel. The Ben part means 'son of' if you're wondering."

Ozpin's signature poker face expression was lost for a moment as he got a better look at the men, the boys underneath the masks. They were twins by the looks of it, the green eyed one being the oldest with a slash mark on his left cheek, while the brown eyed one had his right cheek covered with scars from what looked to have come from an accident.

"We came here by accident really. You see our father, Abraham Engel was a special forces operative from an old war, and during his time he came across a packet of documents that held the secrets to a wonder weapon."

Ironwood listened closer at the prospects of learning of a possible weapon these two could provide, "These secrets ended up costing him his life, and almost ours."

The Headmaster's faces softened, "I'm sorry to hear about your father." Ozpin's gesture was noted but it didn't impress the brothers.

"No need to be sorry, what's done is done. Besides, we butchered the lously gutless bastards for the trouble and pain they caused us, especially my brother here." Benyamin stared straight foward ignoring Ozpin's sympathetic look, another thing he hated was people's sympathy.

"Butchered? You've killed people? How old are you boys?" Ironwood was no stranger to seeing young soldiers, but these two seemed to be on a whole different level.

"Yes, we've killed many unsavory types; terrorists, drug dealers, traffickers, even entire criminal organizations have bled before us. We are particularily feared by crime networks." The way Amos spoke sent a small chill down Ozpin's spine, these were just two boys and they claim to be killers, not just that but taking a hint of pride in their proffession?"

"Do you have any proof to confirm this?" Benyamin and Amos fiddle with their masks pulling out small computer chips and setting them down upon Ozpin's desk.

"We have no reason to lie, we have no reason to hurt anyone unless they throw the first punch if that's what your worried about."

Ozpin looked deep into Amos's eyes looking for any form of mistruth, he saw none.

"Hyde disable the C-4."

"What?"

"Disable it, we have nothing to fear here." The younger brother reluctantly deactivated the detenator and the bomb, "Call it a gesture of goodwill."

"And an answer to your question General," Hyde looked into the General's eyes taunting him, "we're only seventeen. At least til the end of the week."

Ozpin raised a brow, "Seventeen? What army accepts seventeen year olds?"

"No civilized army without written permission of a parent or guardian. But we aren't regular soldiers, we're private contractors of the Trans World Operations, or TWO."

"Mercenaries?" The Ironwood asked with visual disquest.

Benyamin jumped from his chair and glared dangerously at the General, "Hey watch it, we find that to be a diragritory term. Conctractors is what we are."

Ironwood ground his teeth at the boy's arrogance, how dare he talk to his elders like this? Especially someone as lowly as a mercenary.

"Easy brother," Amos's hand gripped Benyamin's shoulder, "don't want to start a war over some minor insult from a suit." Benyamin sat back down but not without giving the General a deathly glare.

"We take missions from legitimate benevolent governments, especially our own. Though we may not be soldiers of the Republic we will ensure her safety from any bastard that crosses her. We're just expendable unoffical assets. For God and Country."

Ozpin felt a pang of pain in his chest, for these two boys to see themselves as little more than just expendable assets didn't feel right, "Here." Amos handed Ozpin a couple of pamphet documents, "They explain the United States of America's beliefs of society, and how people should be treated. We both swore early on that we'd follow them and never abandon their teachings, even as soldiers of fortune."

Ozpin gave them a quick glance, 'Constitution of the United States of America, Bill of Rights.' "Thank you, I shall look into them. Do you boys have any questions of your own?"

"A small recap of... this places history would be nice."

* * *

"Human's with animal traits? Interesting, and they have been faced with hardship?" Ozpin nodded with a grim look on his face, it was abvious he cared for these 'Fanus' as they were called.

"Yep, we've been down that road ourselves. Our people were and well still are persecuted for our religious beliefs, others have been persecuted and still are by their color of their skin. It's pathetic really, I mean here you guys have a common enemy threatening mutual destruction and even that doesn't fully unite everyone. People just suck."

Ozpin chuckled bitter sweetly; General Ironwood had left earlier because of a message he recieved having to deal with the military, so Ozpin alone explained Remnants history to the Engel brothers.

They were accepting of the idea of the Fanus which was refreshing for Ozpin, both showed a unique sense of itelligence and skill. Albeit it was disturbing skill, maybe his propositon could help these troubled boys find a better purpose.

"I've taken some things into careful consideration concerning you two," They fell silent staring intently at Ozpin, "how would you like to join my academy?"

"What?"

"It is obvious that the both of you have an extrordinary set of skills, and an admirable amount of intelligence. Here you'll be able to expand your minds and do good, hopefully you'll make a new begining, start out fresh."

The Engel brothers sat in awkward silence, the idea of starting out fresh seemed very tempting. Finding their own sense of peace in a foreign world sounded like somethingout of a fairy tale, but stranger things have happened so far.

"What do we have to do?" Hyde asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Tomorro you will meet me and Professor Goodwitch outside near this cliff face," Ozpin showed them the location on his scroll in a three dimensional image, "and then you'll find a relic at this location," He pulled up what looked like a broken temple," then return to the clifface."

"A lot of Grimm in the area?" Jekyll asked analyzing the map, memerizing the images.

For a moment Ozpin sports a serious look, "The forest is infested."

Hyde's lips curled into a broad grin, "That sounds like fun on a bun Headmaster."

* * *

Fuck Wordpad... everything takes so much longer with it... like the next Walking Death Korps chapter is being delayed because of it. Stay tuned for Ruby shall discover the power of nutella! And Hyde's awkward apology to Yang. On a scale of one to ten how fucked is Cardin when the Engel bros meet him, and how fucked are the Grimm gonna be?


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch and asskickings

Ozpin was a surprisingly pleasant person, almost to generous in Amos's opinion; giving them a room, these ipad looking things called scrolls, and most importantly directions to the lunch room. Room wasn't doing it a proper justice, no, it was a fucking lunch hall fit for tech savy vikings.

There were sooo many options to choose from, "Okay, okay...fffffffppp... some soup sounds nice, a sandwitch on the side..." After some consideration Jekyl chose a thick potato soup with a chicken melt on the side with a Coke like beverage. A couple of cookies for a little bit of a naughty desire.

Hyde chose baked tuna fish sandwitch with dried mangos on the side, opting for an energy drink and a blueberry muffin. Inside their backpacks they held ten nutella cans loaded with the delectable hazelnut chocolate and fruit combined together as a divine treat.

Now to find a place to sit... "Oh shit." Jekyll nudged Hyde and gestured with his head towards none other than team RWBY.

"Fuck."

Their last meeting wasn't exactly the most... well in all honesty it ended horribly. Normally the Engel brothers were not shy around anyone but this was defiantly a different type of situation, they made themselves look like a bunch of paranoid assholes.

"Maybe they won't see us?" Hyde offer meekliy, wanting to phaze out of existence to avoid the apology that was to come. He would openly admit he thought the C-4 thing kinda was a stupid idea to pull, it made him feel like an ass seeing the fear Ruby's face had and the glare he felt from Yang oddly sent a chill down his spine in the wrong way. It would really suck to have a very beautiful girl like her pissed off at a man, it'd result in a nice slap across the face.

"Sure, not like we're the only blood covered mask wearing super killers here or anything."

"Call it being positive."

"Hi!" Fate was not their side today as the youngest member and oddly the leader of the group, Ruby Rose was hailing them to the table, "Come sit over here!"

"Time to face the music." Jekyll bit his tongue underneath his mask,he hated looking like an ass, even worse is when he has to apologize for it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Hyde whispered to himself following Jekyll keeping his eyes cast down.

There were two seats one on both sides of the table, team RWBY had another group called JNPR with them, and by the looks on their faces somebody must've told them about their encounter.

Ruby wth her ever cheery smile and shining silver began doing some introductions, "This Jaune Arc, JNPR's leader."

He gave a weak if not fearful smile and wave.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

The girl with the long red hair put in a pony tail gave a small wave and a big smile.

"Lie Ren."

The guy wearing the chinese styled dress up with purple eyes gave the brothers a small wave.

"And-"

"NORA!" An oranged haired girl jumped from behind the brothers, if they were already unarmed there would've two knives underneath her throat.

"Nora..." Ren tiredly got up and wrapped his arms around her, he proceeded to pick her up and returned to their seats oddly enough the girl was giggling and... enjoying herself being restrained.

"Valkyrie..." Ruby said shaking off the awkwardness of the small debackle, "Okay, well these are the guys we were talking about. Jekyl and Hyde."

The brothers nodded their heads in a gesture, "Wait a minute, these guys threatened to blow up your Bulkhead?" Pyrrha asked with a catious look on her face, prompting the other team to look their way cautiously.

Jekyll clasped his hands together releasing a breathe, "Yeah... thought that was coming up." He turned to Ruby and her team, "We're sincerly sorry about that whole... we'll blow up the ship thing... not our finest moment. A very major misunderstanding." Jekyll rubbed the back of his head chastising himself internaly.

"Okay. Apology accepcted!" Ruby chimed with her cheery chilish demenor, deadpanning Jekyll and Hyde on how quickly she just... forgave them.

Weiss scowled at Ruby,"Are you kidding me Ruby?! They threatened to blow us all up!"

Blake glared at the brothers, espcially Jekyll, "Do you really think we're just going to accept your apology after what you just pulled?"

"Nope. I didn't expect it at all, it was a force of habit whenever traveling with strangers. Never know when they'll try killing ya."

"Can't tell y'all how many times so called 'friends' tried stabbing us in the back for a little extra coin." Hyde said slightly lifting his mask up to bite into his sandwitch but still covering his face.

Sensing that the conversation was not exactly going to end any time soon Jekyl lifted his mask up fully so he could actually start eating, cold soup wasn't exactly the best tasting thing.

He set his spoon down into the bowl stirring the soup and the condiments he sprinkled into it, "I can tell you guys want to ask some questions so don't bother being polite about it, I'd like to get it out of the way."

Weiss went first, "Who are you really?" She had her best commanding tone and glare that made her seem especially bitchy.

"Headmaster Ozpin knows who we really are, and he's allowed us discretion with our identities. In other words we'll tell you when we trust you enough."

She obviously didn't like the answer to the question, "You can call us the Engel brothers for now, that way I only half answered your question." Weiss being only half satisfied with the answer crossed her arms, bitch.

"Why Jekyll and Hyde for code names?" Yang asked.

"Jekyll was a movie character from a movie called 'Strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' Hyde was his alter ego monster side after drinking some formula he created in a lab. It was also the last movie we saw before our father was murdered."

An uncomfortable silence came over the table, the kind that had sympathetic if not a little bit mortifyed looks to it, Weiss had left her chilly glare behind and Blake had lightened up her frown, listening to the brothers explain themselves.

"Around the time he died a couple of friends of his came after we called them, and we made a deal. They help us get payback, we'd join TWO and work for them; go all over the globe killing those that threatened peace, or who just needed to die for their crimes."

"Eventually we did find the lousy bastards, and we repaid them everything they stole from us."Hyde said finishing his sandwitch off in a few bites.

"So... you've killed... people?" This time coming from Ruby, she usually would've been chipper but the thought of having to kill people never sounded enticing.

"Yep, we've killed a lot of people. Very bad people, that'd take advantage over someone else's weakness, that would murder others simply because they were different or because they didn't like them. They abused the gift of life and made them suffer for it." Hyde spoke, sounding volumes older than he actually was.

Jekyll put his hands up in a more comforting manner, trying to not make the brothers sound like psycopaths, "It's not an easy thng to kill people, no matter how evil they were, but they did do unforgiveable things and they needed to be punished. Through this line of work we developed a lot of enemies, that is why we adopted the C-4 last resort."

"Wow... where you grew up must've been harsh." Blake said, feeling slightly terrible over the way she treated the Engel brothers.

"Nonesense, where we grew up things were very nice. We had friends and what not, we graduated early from school and we took it upon ourselves to help others out of goodwill." Hyde said trying to not sound offended to Blake, Madison was a nice city, it may have bad parts of it but every city does.

Jekyll smiled taking in spoon full of potatoes, "We may look very dangerous... well we are, but that doesn't mean we're not civilized. Hell, we would've been going into military and political fiel-"

"Ow, stop it! Please stop!" Came a voice, causing the brothers to go into alert mode. They saw the pleas were coming from a girl with rabbit ears, and four dead men wearing tin cans were making fun of her and puling on her ears.

"Who is that fuckhead?" Jekyll asked pulling his mask down hiding the disguest and rage taking up his face.

"Cardin Winchester." Pyrrha growled, she hated that boy for the way he bullied people; he had almost made Jaune do some things that he would've regretted.

"Bro you see that shit?!" Hyde asked slamming his hand on the table making the others tremble at the force.

He was out of his seat cracking his knuckles and neck, "Oh yeah I see that shit, and that shit is stopping now."

The girl looked like she was on the verge of crying while she was smacking the big guy, no the walking filth, Cardin Winchester's hand, "Ow Cardin stop!"

"What was that freak I couldn't hear you?" He ask sarcastically pulling harder.

"Hey schmuck, hows about you leave the little lady alone? Before you get hurt." Cardin turned ready to sneer at who ever was dumb enough to tell him off... that was until he noticed the murderous look of the two equaly tall masked men. But he wasn't about to look weak infront of his guys.

"Who do think you are? I don't see a lady here, only a-" Jekyll had enough of his mouth and shut him up slamming both of his hands open palmed against his head, disrupting his senses and gave him a strong headbutt.

He grabbed Cardin's armor neckpiece and gave him a devestating right hook, the momentum turning him around to slamming him on to the table. Before Cardin could even hope to recover Jekyll grabbed his shoulder and head, slamming his face into the table with every word, "You-do-not-treat-women-like-that!You-son-of-a-cow!" With the last word he gave him the hardest slam knocking him out cold.

Hyde had vaulted over the table tackling one of the guys with a mowhawk hair cut, he picked the guy up and slammed another teammate to the ground. Hyde roundhoused the last team member into lala land.

Dove tried getting his friend, Russel, off of him but the bull masked guy stomped his foot on Russels chest, "You ain't going anywhere bitch, you're gonna stay there."

The guy with the shark mask that knocked Cardin out faster than he'd ever thought possible came around and knelt down beside him, "Alright you little shit listen up," He produced a knife with knuckles on it, gently stroking the blade, "you and your buttbudies are going to leave the Faunus folk alone." He then looked directly into his eyes, "Or we'll break all of your fucking legs and leave y'all in the forest as chew toys for the numerous creatures out there. You got that you goddam muppet?"

Dove nodded like his life depended on it, in truth it actually did, "Then get the fuck outta here shit head." Hyde said releasing Dove.

Jekyll watched that little shit, Dove, drag his beaten and bruised teammates out of the lunch room, pathetic assholes. With a deep breathe he released the rage build up and sighed, 'People love to be disappointing.'

The rabbit Faunus girl was on the ground trembling, stroking the ear that Cardin guy was pulling roughly on. Jekyll walked over to her and knelt down with his mask up and hand stretched out, "Need some help miss?"

She looked up with fear written all over her face, but that fear disappeared when she saw the friendly smile Jekyll had on his face, "T-thank y-you..."

He gently helped her to her feet going at her pace, "If he does that again you make sure to let us know okay? We'll put him in his place. My name- er the one you can call me by is Jekyll, Hyde over there is my brother."

A nervous smile crept over her face, "I'm V-velvet... Why d-did you h-help me?"

"It was the right thing to do. Velvet is it? Pretty name for a pretty girl." He said with a smile revealing a row of straight white teeth, his bright green eyes radiating friendiness sending a shiver down her spine.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Well I-I uh I've got to go! Thank y-you, bye!" Just like that she left the lunchroom in a flash.

Jekyll grinned with satisfaction, even on a different world with a different race of beings he was still a lady killer, not in the psycho way though. Hyde slapped his shoulder chuckling, "Oh you dog!"

"Woof, woof motherfucker."

The brothers walk back to the table and started to continue their meal, they however didn't get far as the teams were now pelting them with praise.

"That was so cool the way you just went pow! pow!" Ruby said mimicking Jekyll's punches.

"That was real cool of you to stand up for Velvet, but was the brutality really necessary?" Pyrrha asked, even though she didn't like Cardin's team the amount of brutality the Engel brothers brought seemed a bit excessive.

Jekyll chuckled pulling out a nutella jar, spreading the delicious condiment/food all over a cookie, "Brutes like them only respond to violence. Kick them off of their pedistual to remind of one thing, they are only flesh and bone."

Pryarrah nodded to that quote, it spoke volumes about the brothers, they weren't your run of the mill money junky merc. Instead the morally vigilant soldier without an army.

"Maybe, but did you have to hit on Velvet?" Yang asked with her ever mischevious smile, ready to poke fun at whatever she sees.

"Eh," He shrugs nonchantly catching Yang off guard, hoping for a different reaction, "I think she's pretty, and if we get to know eachother better and if I can get my hands on some dough, I'd take her out on a date."

Blake raised her brow in interest, usually humans would never consider helping Faunus let alone ask them on a date, the Engel brothers certainly impress.

"Why did you help her out in the first place?" Blake asked, it was obvious they were not from Remnant and she wanted to find out what in their world made so them different.

"You see, where we're from there are no such things as Faunus, Grimm, Sembalance. Just humans, being assholes to other humans over such minor traits be it religion, skin color, ethnicity, it makes no difference. Theres always some asshole wanting to make himself feel better by putting people into categories and deciding who in his opinion is inferior and why." Jekyll stated as he nudged Hyde.

Hyde produced some documents in the form of pamphlets, he picked one out of inparticular and opened it, "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that **all Men are created equal** , that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness." He read the phrase to the whole table before handing the pamphlet and another one to Blake.

"Second paragraph of the United States Declaration of Independence. The other one is the U.S. Bill of Rights, stating the rights of American citizens. Through these documents and our own religious writings is where we found our morals on how every one should be treated no matter who they are."

Blake started skimming through the multiple passages and a smile came to her face, "Thank you, I'll give them back when I'm done reading them.

Jekyll nodded in afirmation, he them pulled out a couple nutella jars, "A token of appreaciation," He placed them on the table, "Ruby you may want to spread some on your cookies. It's been a blast and all but we've got to prepare for tomorrow, see y'all later."

Hyde finished his meal and gave a wave before following Jekyll, "Hey wait up!" He turned and saw Yang waving to him.

"Need something Yang?" He asked feeling his heart pounding out of chest as his nerves began to tug at eachother.

"Yes." She said catching up to him.

"What is it then?"

"Yes."

Okay this was going nowhere, "What do you mean by 'yes'?"

She giggled punching his shoulder lightly, "Yes to what you asked me on the Bulkhead dude!"

'Ouch, that hurt somehow... wait Bulkhead?' Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, "When I asked if you wanted a boyfriend?" Words coming back to bite you in the ass Hyde.

"Yeah duh. I thought about awhile, I was a little bit pissed when you threatened to blow us up." He sheepisly scratched his head chuckling lowly, "But I think you're cool, and I think we'll get along just fine."

He was stumped, that actually worked? Holy shit, "Good luck with your initiation tomorrow, don't die!" She said giving him a peck on the mask before walking back to her dorm.

"Real encouraging!" He shouted back. Before he turned the corner he stared at Yang's back for a second, "Those skirts really leave some room for the imagination." Chuckling to himself he realizes something, "Oh shit, where's the fucking dorm?"

Hyde face palms groaning, "Fuuuuuucccckkkk." It was going to take all day to figure out where the dorm was and- his scroll began to beep.

"Dear dipshit,

The scroll already has our dorms location in it, fucking check it.

Sincerly,

Jekyll."

"Oh." Fiddling with the damn thing for a second he sets a waypoint for the room he shared with his brother.

* * *

Fuck finally I got this out. Who am I kidding it didn't take long. Pairings have been made! Blake has discovered American ideals! Cardin got his bitch ass handed to him! Ruby has discovered the divine nutella spread! I'm going to bed! Goodnight you beautiful fucking people! I adore comments and suggestions, I feed off of them like Liver and fava beans! Fphp! Fphp!


	6. Chapter 6: Coffee and luck

An alarm clock sounded in the dorm room the Engel brothers shared, the time read four thirty, it was a good four and a half hours before they were supposed to arrive at the cliff face to greet the Headmaster and his assistant.

Without hint of fatigue the brothers simultaneously jumped out of bed, wearing nothing but boxers with either skulls or grenades on them. They didn't yawn as they began the process of rearmouring themselves with the kevlar gear, checking their weapons, ammo, and special ammo religiously. The creatures they were going to face would require a liberal ammount of damage to die but they also needed to conserve their grenades and special ammo so they could replicate it later, hopefully the school had the materials or in the least an adequate substitute.

By five sharp they exited the room armed and ready for the slaughter they would orchestrate. By Jekyll's guess none of the first years were even considering getting up this early, and it seemed to apply to almost all of the upper classmen because only a few of them were walking around each with coffee in their hands trying to wake themselves up.

Jekyll never liked coffee, it was an addicting and vile tasting beverage that becomes a crutch that could easily cripple the people that enjoyed it so much. A simple toxin put into the brewers, Hemlock for example, could have a very high mortality rate. More expensive yet well worth their salt toxins could be administered, how easy it would be for someone to murder the whole school from this one little beverage.

But the same could be done with the food supply if you just... no, stop it your thinking way to complicated this early in the morning. The halls would've seemed a tad bit eerie if it wasn't for all of the snoring, for fuck's sake does no one have a C-PAP?

Now he was getting off task, earlier in the night before Jekyll and Hyde did a quick study session on the Grimm and the Emerald Forest, it seemed like Nature, Science, and the Occult had a love child of fucked up bullshit.

"Hyde, you ever wonder why Grimm look so much like our animals only very fucked up?" Hyde shrugged spinning the Magnum's wheel with no rounds in it, safety first.

"I was thinking that maybe that at one point this was God's little test experiment for Earth. Maybe he thought that it wasn't worth it but kept an eye on it wanting to see how things turned out. But then again that's just a thought."

Jekyll tapped is mask rappidly like it was his chin, "You know that actually does make some sense." Hyde shrugged pulling out a beef jerky pack.

"A little bit of fuel before we descend into the darkness brother?"

"Don't mind if I do, it does get a little bit of exhausting of being aggressive all of the time when we're around the others. I think they actually appreaciated it when we were being philosophical with the Constitution and Bill of Rights." Hyde nodded chewing his jerky, a smile crossed his face as he saw that rabbit Faunus, Velvet, crossing their way with some coffee on a tray.

"Hey it's your girlfriend." He snickered with a shit eating grin undernaeath the mask.

Jekyll scowled at Hyde and smacked his shoulder, "Don't be an ass." Although Jekyll did find it odd that she had a tray of coffee with her, who was she serving at this hour?

"Hey guys I'm back with the coffee!" She said cheerfully, obviously it was a crowd she was cool with because that's the loudest pitch he heard from her so far."

"Hey thanks Vel!"

"What would we do without you?"

She smiled with a tinge of blush covering her face. At that point she turned her head to the Engel brothers, 'Must've heard us walking.' Jekyll thought lifting his mask and giving a smile, "Morning! What are y'all doing up so early?"

"Who's that?" The voice originating from a girl wearing beret and a very brown and black set of clothing reminiscing of a human brownie. She tipped her shades down in a way that looked like she was judging their clothing, Hyde already found her annoying.

"These are the Engel brothers Coco! They're the ones that beat up Cardin and his teammates!" Velvet answered beaming towards the Engel brothers, escpecially Jekyll.

The girl dubbed Coco of all things seemed to trace the two with her eyes judging them, "You boys need a bit of a woman's touch with your fashion." A smile crossed her face extending her hand, "But anybody who beats up Cardin Winchester is cool with me."

The other members of Velvet's team were smiling and laughing, "I never thought anyone was going to silence Winchester's mouth, let alone put him in the medical ward for a week." The darker skinned redhead man said giving them a thumbs up.

Jekyll chuckled crossing his arms, "Like our father used to say, 'Any man that harms a lady is not worthy of being called a man and should be beaten for such cowerdice.'"

The bigger man in there group nodded his head, "Your father sounded like a wise man."

"That he was, morals were something he eteched deep into our minds. 'Do not let the corrupted minds of the tyrranical corrupt the minds of the impressionable, they would become the instuments of the undivine. Instead, embrace them with the knowledge that only a united people governed by themelves could provide, they are the instruments of the divine. Guard agaisnt the false teachings of the undivine.'"Hyde quoted, smiling underneath his mask remembering in detail of the old man's lectures of society and religion.

Yatsuhash'si jaw dropped, he had never heard such... such wisdom from another warrior, it was obvious that these two were warriors he could tell by their clothing and weapons. They were no strangers to death.

"Wow," Coco said with her shades nearly falling off of her face, "Velvet you said that you two were cute she never said anything about being so deep."

Velvet's face shrone a bright red, "Coco! I did'nt say that!"

Coco wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Oh yes you did~ you said that the one with the greenest set of eyes was," Velvet clasped her hands over Coco's mouth blushing fiercely, but Coco countered her and put her in a headlock instead.

Jekyll reserved a hearty chuckle deciding against embarrassing Velvet anymore than she already was, Hyde didn't have the same kind of restraint because he was nearly on the ground laughing his ass off, "Well its been swell and all but we've got a schedule to keep up on. I want to surprise Ozpin on being early."

Yatsuhashi raised a brow, "You got up this early to just surprise the Headmaster? We got up this early to get good spots in the auditorium to watch you two."

Jekyll chuckled, "Naw man, we get up this early all the time, I just heard that students here have a bad habit of being late and I wanted to impress him, more than we alrady have."

Coco let Velvet out of the headlock, the rabbit Faunus's face an angry shade of red, "Yeah she got us up early because she wanted to wish you guys good luck."

Velvet glared at Coco embarressment written all over her face, she turned and saw the Engel brothers looking at her expectantly, "Um-um good luck!"

Both brothers chuckled heartily, "A sweet gesture from an even sweeter girl." Jekyll set his hand on her shoulder making her shiver, "Its very well appreciated, but honestly you should be wishing the Grimm luck."

The second year team gave them both a questioning look, "Creator knows they'll need it, 'Show no mercy to the undivine, show them no quarter as punishment for the sins they've committed. But always give the corrupted a chance to either repent for their mistakes or run for their lives.'" Hyde quoted gesturing the quote in the air.

"Your Grimm may be tough, but we've killed tougher and smarter." Before the brothers could leave the group Jekyll winked at Velvet, "Stay beautiful Velvet, not like you'll have a hard time with that."

He left before he could see the surprised look on the Faunus girl's face, but the image wasn't hard for Jekyll to imagine, "You really like her don't you?" Hyde asked with all sense of messing around void from his voice, instead an insightful tone inhabited the space.

Jekyll's smile disappeared from his face however, returning to a somber pained one, "I do Ben, I really do." He stops in his tracks. Benyamin stopped beside him waiting patientlly, "I just hope I never have to explain what we did before we came here, she just might look at me in a different light. All of them might, I trusted Ozpin with the videos because I could see in his eyes that he was no stranger to atrocities."

Hyde silently followed, they never truly spoke about what they truly did. It was one thing to say that you've destroyed terrible people and vanquished the evil of your world to uphold the morals you knew were right. There was another thing when you enjoyed doing it, making the bastards suffer and in the end not only giving them a taste of they're own medicine but tasting it yourself.

What truly separates man from monster?


	7. Chapter 7: Grimm circumstances

That was the worst night of sleep Ozpin has for years... never has he seen so much gore... but it wasn't just that, it was the inhumanity of the people that the brothers saw was... horrifying to say the least. They weren't kidding when they said that people were terrible, but they also weren't kidding when they said that they 'butchered' the enemy.

Glydia left the room early for lack of a better term lose her lunch, that was a good ten hours ago, and it wasn't even close to being finished, he had another two days' worth to watch. Those two days condensed three months. To think that those boys lived their lives like that was staggering; no wonder they were so paranoid of strangers.

But he had to leave that behind now, their initiation was in an hour. With fatigue he started making his coffee, having to stop every now and then to keep his hand from shaking. It was truly a travesty to ever cross the Engel brothers, it was impressive to survive an encounter with them, he was truly thankful that they didn't kill team CRDL a death on school grounds would be horrible.

Other than the horror show of recorded missions that the brothers gave him he also took a look at the pamphlets. They were very enlightening; everything about them seemed fair and inspiring. The four kingdoms would need to see this and hopefully they would draft a similar bill, because he knew that eventually the Faunus would see these documents and then demand these rights. Things were getting interesting.

* * *

The alarm in team RWBY's room sounded getting a chorus of groans and individual cursing, pillows were thrown and covers were tossed.

"Uuuuuhhhh! Why do we have to get up so early?" Weiss whined with her eyes closed sitting up, brushing her hair into its regular styling.

Yang sat up yawning smacking herself awake, "Because the guys are having their initiation today, and you bought the alarm clock because you didn't want to be late to class again Ice Princess." Yang chuckled getting the angry scowl from Weiss, she knew that Weiss hated that nickname.

Throwing her legs over her bed she was about to say good morning to Blake but she was already up and dressed still reading those little books Hyde gave her, "Blake are you still reading those?"

Blake shook her head scratching at her eyes, "No, I was re-reading them. I've never read anything like them, every law that these documents have in them makes so much sense. A separation of government power, elected leaders, and equal rights and liberties for everyone! I can only imagine what would happen if they were shown to the public." A smile was plastered on her face, 'With documents like these the White Fang would no longer need to exist.'

"That's cool, but we've got to go the initiation, it starts in thirty minutes!" Ruby said darting across the room, a tooth brush in her mouth while she was getting dressed, "I don't want to miss what all of their weapons could do!"

Weiss frowned, "I bet they're going to be late."

* * *

At the cliff face... very early in the morning...

"What do we do with do with a drunken sailor? What do we do with a drunken sailor? What do we do with a drunken sailor early in the morning?" Hyde murmured carving a piece of wood with his bowie knife, a small hobby he picked up years ago.

"I wonder if the Headmaster and Professor Goodwitch are done watching our murder cams, what do you think?" Jekyll asked juggling three pebbles out of boredom.

Hyde scoffs, blowing off some wood shaving from his newly finished Quarter themed Eagle, "I'd say they'd have a couple more days' worth of footage."

As if on cue the Headmaster and his assistant came walking up to them, dark circles underneath their eyes and coffee mugs steaming like steam boats, "Ah, Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch! We've been expecting y'all to drop by, I trust you had a good nights sleep?" Hyde said with a tinge of sarcasm behind his mock concern.

The sarcasm wasn't appreciated by Goodwitch, Ozpin however gave a small smile, "Thank you for your concern Mister Hyde. The sarcasm isn't necessary though."

"Oh no I was genuinely concerned. So what's the deal with these platforms? You're gonna launch us off or something?" He chuckled.

A sly smile formed on Goodwitch's face and a similar one on Ozpin's began to form, "Oh shazbot." Within a heartbeat Hyde went soaring through the air towards the forest.

Jekyll barked laughing, "Bahahahahah! Should've kept your trap shut!" The gear mechanisms underneath his platform began to turn, "Well here we go." He crouched slightly before the catapult sent him off flying.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Hyde cried spinning around, "Even out even out!"

"Weeeeeeee!" Came Jekyll flying next to him, his brother reached his hands out and caught Hyde's hands, "Swell view ain't it?"

"I fucking hate heights!" Hyde had his eyes closed peeking out ever so slightly.

"Suck it up you big pussy! We got to aim for those trees, so hold the fuck on this will hurt ever so slightly!"

* * *

Back at Beacon...

Velvet was chewing on her nails panicking, 'Why aren't they using their Aura?! Or their Semblance?!' Her ears were shaking as the brothers descended towards the tree line.

Yang wasn't fairing any better, she was nearly breaking Blake's and Ruby's hands with the vicelike grip she had on them; her teeth were gnawing at her bottom lip and her eyes were bigger than saucers, "Why aren't they using their Aura?!"

Ruby winced falling to her knees, "Remember when we first met them? They had no idea what Aura or Semblance was, so that means that they probably haven't unlocked it yet!" Ruby and Blake fell to the ground nursing their hands while Yang covered her mouth.

"Why would Ozpin let them go then?!"

Velvet bit her tongue over hearing what team RWBY was talking about, how could Ozpin let them go? They could get hurt or die!

* * *

Engel brothers...

"Alright... three... two... one go!" They separated hands falling into the thicker areas of the tree branches, "Ow, ow, ow fucker! Ow, owowowowowowo fuck!"

Jekyll groaned landing harshly on his stomach, "That could've been worse... Hyde you still alive?" He stood up with the M1 and its bayonet out, where the fuck was Hyde?

"Yeeee haw!" Speak of the devil he came out from the brush... riding a demonic pig, "High ho Silver!" He cheered riding on the Boartusk as it tried bucking him off of its back.

Jekyll face palmed, of all of the predicaments Hyde's ever been in; handcuffed to a bed, to a couch, and lastly to the front of a bus. Out of all of those this had to be the funniest, "Somewhere somehow somebody from a rodeo is laughing their asses off right now."

Hyde upholstered his .44 Magnum and placed the barrel against the exposed neck meat of the pig pointing at an angle and fired a couple of rounds into its head, stopping it on a dime, "That was so fun! Let's go again!"

* * *

Beacon...

There was nothing but silence for a long time, the brothers just cushioned themselves with the tree branches and one of them just came out riding on a Boartusk... not even Mr. Ports could believe his eyes, then firing a couple rounds into its neck like nobody's business, and acting like it was just a theme park ride.

"Wooooo! That's my boyfriend!" Yang shouted with joy squeezing Ruby in a tight hug and pointing at the screen, Ruby would've been cheering with her but she currently had no air in her lungs and was close to passing out.

Velvet released a breathe that she had been holding, they were safe and- what happened to Jekyll's finger?!

Emerald Forest...

"Wow, this sucks." Jekyll's finger was... bent in a usual manner, kinda upwards and down in a way. He sighed stabbing his knife into a tree carving out a piece of bark, he put the wood between his teeth and pull his finger outwards and then pushed it back down. Gently he began to move it until it moved at its original pace.

"God that sounded painful." Hyde muttered trying to focus on guarding Jekyll while he fixed his dislocated finger.

Spitting out the wood Jekyll stuck his tongue out, "No splinters?" Hyde squinted looking for any signs of wood.

"Nope."

"Ah, that's very good. I'd hate to have the taste of infected blood in my mouth and how would I be able to spout my wisdom with my tongue out of use?"

"Giving yourself a tad bit too much credit there." Hyde said rolling his eyes, just because Jekyll was a 4.5 average GPA he thinks he's all that. Goddamned 4.3 average..."

But Jekyll continues to walk with Hyde; a serious tone came to his voice, "There's already a Beowulf pack 'round us, I count at least five regulars and one Alpha." he flicks the M1's safety off and fixes the bayonet.

Hyde upholsters the S12 slapping a thermal twelve gauge magazine into it, his finger making itself comfy around the trigger waiting to hug it. Leaves fall from the trees and only the crunch of their boots could be heard.

* * *

Beacon...

The crowd was silent; they could see the Beowulves at a distance from the brothers, but they weren't attacking, not yet in the least.

"Extraordinary!" Port said watching the movements of the demonic estke creatures, "They seem to be fearful of those boys, almost like they can sense something off of them."

"Death." Port turned to Ozpin who was sipping his coffee, "They sense the death they've been around, both Grimm and human. They can sense it coming off of them."

Port was silent, it was a fact that Grimm could sense emotions that radiate off of people often times being fear or anxiety. There were even theories that they could sense a person's soul, if so then what are they sensing?

"What is that?" Oobleck was pointing to a whistle that Jekyll was pulling out of a pouch.

* * *

Emerald Forest...

"Still got that dog whistle?" Hyde asked seeing the red eyes of their quarry's peeking out, readying for their strike.

Jekyll lifted his mask up with a sly smile breaking into a devilish toothy grin, "Oh ho-ho yeah, just need them to get a bit closer..."

The beasts jumped out in a semi-circle behind the brothers, an odd formation but nether less teeth bared. Jekyll was about to blow into it before a sound caught his ears, it sounded like... puppies?

A little pack of Beowulve puppies came scurrying out, yipping like little Chihuahuas. The closer Beowulves stood in front of the pups nudging them back to a small burrow not so far away.

Hyde was ready to fire but Jekyll stopped him, "No." deciding to test a theory out he took a step towards the Wulves, they growled teeth barred. A step back and they calmed slightly.

"Hyde, I believe its best we leave them be and go to the objective." Hyde gave him a 'wtf' look with his eyes, "They may be animals, maybe even undivine but that doesn't make it right. They're just defending their young."

He looked between his brother and the monsters, "There will be more for us to kill later, let them be."

Hyde lowered the weapon and took slow steps back while Jekyll held his ground meeting the eyes of one of the Alpha, they stared for a long moment before the creature moved its head to the left, the rest of the pack slowly descended towards the burrow growling.

Then the beast did something that no one could've expected, it nodded, like it was thanking him. Jekyll had a smile on his face as it eventually went back to the entrance of the burrow.

"Interesting, smarter than we thought."

* * *

Beacon...

The once silent auditorium was filled the ramblings of what just happened, "Is that his Semblance!? Scaring Grimm!?"

"Maybe he's a Grimm whisperer!"

"Or half Grimm!"

"Maybe they're human Grimm that came here to spy on us!"

So many stupid ideas from many stupid people. But no one could explain what just transpired from that run in with the Grimm. But another question came to mind, would that happen with other Grimm?

Ozpin certainly wanted to know.

* * *

Emerald Forest...

Now there were pups with this new pack they've came across and by the looks of it they're much more scarred than the others and by the looks of it sick, some were sneezing and or wheezing. Older Grimm were said to be more dangerous.

"Let's see if this works." Jekyll inhaled deeply and put the whistle between his lips holding it down with the pressure and blew with all of his lung's might.

The beasts covered their ears howling and moaning in pain, slamming their heads against the trees to in vain stop the pain the whistles tune was giving them.

Hyde took the opportunity and shot a round at the closest Beowulve, covering it with flames and pellets making it roar in pain as it crumpled over like paper fidgeting pathetically.

Jekyll with the whistle still in his lips brought the rifle's sights to bear and fired an explosive round into the snout of one Wulf, the lid of its skull went flying into a tree shattering into bone and gore.

Some of the beasts attempted to flee but Jekyll wouldn't allow them to leave, spitting out the whistle he flips his mask down; the grim smiling shark seemed to taunt the Grimm as he mercilessly shattered their knees into nothing with very explosive round that was discharged.

Fear was a concept that these beasts could understand, he upholstered his side arm and aimed down the sights, "The doctor is in, my prescription is a high lead DIEt!" A wounded Beowulf received the business end of his sidearm, getting a belly full of lead.

Hyde casually hip fired several rounds to the wounded Grimm catching them in blankets of fire, each one burning to a crisp within record time much to the pyro shot-gunners pleasure, waiting for them to die would get boring real fast.

"Oi look at this one!" Hyde looks to where Jekyll was pointing; it was certainly a big boy, more bear resemblance than wolf.

Hyde holstered the shotgun and unsheathed his Machete and Bowie knife, engravings on the blades showing screaming skulls with razor sharp teeth. He and his older brother may've been contrators but they were also butchers, blood of the living always quenched the thirst of their blades.

Demonic Bears were no exception.

"Mind if I?" Hyde asked clashing his blades together, sizing up the bear, taking a turn for cockiness veiling his calculating mind. In truth he just wanted to impress Yang.

Jekyll put the rifle between his shoulders and rested his arms on it, "I'd be insulted if you didn't!" He knew where this was going; Hyde did something similar to impress a girl, except that girl turned out being a dude and someone that tried killing them, ah memories.

The Ursa roared slamming its paws into the ground with drool dripping out of its maw; Hyde wasn't impressed, if anything the poor bastard was trying to intimidate someone who seen uglier, "Come on now ugly, ain't got all day."

* * *

Beacon…

"Is he nuts!" Yang growled staring at Hyde squaring off with the Ursa, "He's going to get himself killed!"

"I wouldn't be too quick to judge Ms. Xiao Long." Ozpin said leaning on his cane, giving team RWBY and JPNR heart attacks.

Ruby panted, "Headmaster, please stop doing that!" The older man chuckled softly taking a sip from his mug.

"What do you mean by that Headmaster?" Yang practically shouted, her eyes flaring red with a frown on her face.

Goodwitch was about to reprimand her but Ozpin raised his hand to his assistant, "This isn't even a challenge for them," Yang's eyes returned to their regular italic color, "From the video footage the brothers gave me they've faced worse, on dire terms. This is just a game for them, for the moment at least."

Yang looked back to the screen with confusion, 'What could possibly be worse than Grimm? What video is the Headmaster talking about?'

* * *

Emerald Forest…

The Ursa and Hyde charged each other; the massive beast raised a claw and missed Hyde as he dove in between its legs slashing as the momentum carried him. It fell to its knees, the tendons that held the Grimm up were cut to ribbons, it groaned in pain as blood spewed. Hyde exploited the position of the Grimm and pierced its mid-lower back, severing its spine in half sending the creature to the ground.

The damn creature underestimated the man as he stood on its back; he stabbed in between the shoulder blades severing the muscle and making the arms useless. He walked off of the Grimm's head and could see that it could barely hold its head up.

Taking the smallest amount of sympathy he knelt down next to it and stabbed the Bowie knife into the base of its skull. Putting it off its misery, "Shhh, only dreams now." He stood flicking the blood off of his blades.

* * *

Beacon…

"See?" Ozpin asked patting Yang's shoulder as she slouched with her jaw dropped, "Oh, that's going to be a challenge." On the screen behind the trees came a giant two headed snake slithering down to the brothers.

Velvet nearly fainted at the sight, King Taijitus were tough enough with Aura, but how could these two survive without it?

* * *

Emerald Forest…

"Okay, that's fucked up. C'mon now! I always wanted snake skin boots!" Jekyll unsheathed his Gladius and knuckle duster knife, bloodlust building up as his heart started to race, wanting to pound out of his chest, 'A challenge, a challenge! My kingdom for a challenge!'

Hyde stood next to him with his blades drawn and once again thirsty for Grimm blood, "We how are about to die…"

"Salute you!" Jekyll finished crossing his sword and knife across his chest, he and Hyde always loved watching gladiator movies. Theatrics to, they could've blasted this fucker to high Hell with their ordnance but where was the fun in that?

* * *

Ladies, gentlemen... I HAVE WORD BACK! NO MORE OF THE FORESAKENED WORDPAD! Jekyll and Hyde are being psychopathic now, wanting nothing but blood to stain their clothing and reap the souls of the Grimm! Also Jekyll has a soft spot for animals, and may or may not be able to get through to Grimm. Is this a Semblance?


	8. Chapter 8: Beauty and the Butcher

The massive serpent hissed at the two humans barring blades at it, the King Taijitu has faced many humans with their weapons before but their weapons were usually larger and the users would have the sweet stench of fear radiating off of them and that fear would be used against them.

But not these two.

No, there was no fear coming off of them, no signs of weakness even after their battles with the previous Grimm. For once the Serpent felt an unfamiliar unease, fear; these two humans were not hunters. They were the new predators and the Grimm is their prey.

Jekyll and Hyde were snarling underneath their masks, "Come on you slithering wuss! Fight us!" Jekyll clanged his blades together, egging on the massive beast as its heads bobbed side to side.

It's black head shot forward towards Jekyll scooping him into its mouth intending to swallow him whole, but he stabbed his Gladius upwards into the creatures mouth pinning it open, threatening to pierce through the bone into the skull. With one hand controlling the sword he upholstered his Falcon .50 and started shooting down its throat, "You! Do! Not! Eat! Me!" He shouted with every shot.

Hyde jumped over the white head as it tried gobbling him up; imbedding his Bowie in its snout he started slashing at the beasts eyes with his machete, all the while laughing like a madman at the King Taijitu's pained cries.

"Hyde!" Jekyll shout on their private comm link.

"Yeah what's up!?" He shouted back slicing the left eye of the serpent in half eliciting a bone chilling shriek.

"This is taking too long, let's do something really stupid!" Jekyll unhooked his grenade belt and prepared the detonation, he showed it to Hyde who smiled a toothy homicidal grin underneath the veil of the ballistic mask.

"I think I'll one up that on the stupid scale!" He twisted the Bowie knife moving his body to the front of the snake, its jaws opened and he jumped inside, "See ya on the flip side!"

* * *

Beacon...

Once again the audience was silent, because the Engel brothers were once again doing the unthinkable and nigh impossible. Especially Hyde, he jumped down the King Taijitu's throat, he fed himself to the giant Grimm snake. Ruby and Blake were again suffocating in Yang's grasp as she had her arms around their necks, steepling her hands over her mouth ignoring their protests for release.

Coco had given Velvet a paper bag to hyperventilate into; if these two don't get themselves killed she was going to kick their asses.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the… unorthodox method the brothers were choosing to kill the Grimm, perhaps they were showing off? Or are they really that bored? Good Oum… what would happen if they unlock Aura or Semblance?

* * *

The snake was about to roar in triumph for eating one of the humans but a bulge in its throat caught it's breathe, the bulge started to make the Grimm choke and gag to try and release the blockage. But all was in vain as a machete erupted from underbelly of its neck.

"Here's Hyde!" He called out sticking his Minotaur themed mask sticking out of the creature, straightening his legs out Hyde slides down the Snakes body with the machete cutting the whole way, displaying the creature's insides as they started pouring out.

Jekyll had managed to pry the King Taijitu's mouth open splitting his legs, he gingerly dropped the grenades down its gullet, "I hope you like spicy food fuckface!" The grenades made a decent way down its throat before exploding, tearing it apart in its mid-section, "Timber!" Jekyll shouted taking cover back in the snake's mouth hoping it would take the brunt of the fall.

Hyde groaned covered in saliva and blood, "Eeeewwwww…" He flicked his hands and shook his arms sending blood everywhere, "I've heard of bathing in blood before but this just ridiculous! That's for you Yang!" Hyde pointed towards the camera.

* * *

Beacon…

"I heard you like terrible puns and jokes." The blonde brawler blushed brighter red than her sister's cape, 'Did he just put himself in mortal harm to just make a joke, for me?' She couldn't feel any more flattered, or pissed that he was so crazy to attack a King Taitiju like that! But it was still sweet.

* * *

Emerald Forest…

"Hyde!" Jekyll lifted the lower jaw of the giant snake and stepped out of it swatting some thicker than molasses jelly spit off of himself.

"Yeah, say that's a nice color on you, it really suites you!" Hyde boasted arms extended gesturing with sarcasm bleeding from his voice.

Jekyll growled slapping him over the back of his head, "You putz what was that!? Jumping down the things gullet? I'm the older brother, so I'm supposed to die first not the other way around!"

Hyde nodded sheepishly sighing; Jekyll was always hell bent on having the world work a certain way by order. Like on how he was supposed to die first because of his age, but he knew that it was because he wanted him to live a better life because of the car accident. Benyamin knew Amos would never admit that he felt entirely responsible for the whole thing, and that since Benyamin took the brunt of the damage that he should live longer and happier. He hated that his brother was always trying to be so chivalrous, Amos needed to enjoy life and not worry about him so much.

"I catch you doing extremely stupid shit like that I'll bitch slap you all the way back to Wisconsin. Now come on, we've got a relic to get. I think lunch is in a couple of hours so let's go!"

"Oh, I think they're having tacos!" Hyde said with a new purpose to his step, he must be on time for the tacos.

At the temple…

"Pawns?" Hyde asked seeing two white pawns standing on a pedestal, they were the only objects in the worn out stone structure.

"Hmmm." Jekyll tapped his chin deciphering the riddle these pawns played, "Some may see themselves as knights and kings, but in truth, they are all but pawns in the game of fate, and in the Creator's eyes." He plucks a pawn piece and Hyde does the same, and just like that they were on their way back to Beacon.

* * *

Atop the cliff, Beacon…

Ozpin was once again impressed, not only did they prove their worth as huntsmen in training but they also showed that there was more to themselves than just killers, that they were scholars and that they did believe in such a thing as mercy. Although they were merciful on the enemy of Humanity, and even then that particular group of Beowulves seemed… different. Smarter and more wolf-like in nature, there was no recorded case of Beowulves taking care of their pups for longer than a week and those pups by his calculation were months old. Interesting.

Grumbling could be heard coming from the cliff side, and soon two pairs of hands gripped the edge hauling themselves up; Hyde face planted on the ground, Jekyll fell on his back with his weapons clanging on the ground, "I hate heights…" Hyde said his voice slightly muffled.

"I could kill for a Victory energy drink, maybe even for a Gatorade…" Jekyll stood cracking his back, "…could use a shower too… bathing in the blood of Grimm doesn't exactly make a man clean."

Ozpin coughed getting their attention, he immediately had Hyde's. Hyde looked like he was about to go loose on Ozpin ready to shout at him and possibly beat him to death, but he settled for pointing a shaking finger and growling, "I… hate… heights!"

Jekyll brushed some goo and grime off of his gear and pulled out the chess piece, "Alright, we got the chess pieces. What now?"

Ozpin smile and extended his hand, "Welcome to Beacon." Jekyll took his glove off and shook his hand, "Come with me to the assembly so we can make it official." Jekyll slipped his glove back on and shook some blood off of his AK, all of their weapons and gear would need a very religious cleaning… maybe if he made Ruby a deal that if she cleaned their weapons that she could hold and even test fire them? That sounded like a novel idea.

It took a couple of minutes but they were on the stage still covered in Grimm blood that was disintegrating rather slowly, "As you all know teams are usually made up of four members at Beacon Academy, but in the case of the Engel brothers they've been allowed to form a two man team. With the exception that they'll provide assistance to their fellow first years. Make them feel welcome here at Beacon, you are all dismissed."

'Well that wasn't very ceremonial' Jekyll thought using his knuckle duster knife to scrape off a piece of flesh that hung off of his shoulder, Ozpin had also told them that since they were so attached to their gear that the uniform policy would only require them to have a Beacon insignia on their gear. It was a fair request, "Hyde I could use a shower, how about you?"

Hyde scoffed at Jekyll, "No I think I'm good with all of this Grimm guts all over me. I just might make this into cologne!"

* * *

The shower facilities were pretty good for a school, usually the shower's water pressure wasn't so generous but the shower for the dorm area was like a Super 8's hotel shower. Surprisingly the laundry or in other words their clothes on their backs was done quicker than they expected almost like the washers and dryers cleaned faster than the ones back on Earth.

Ruby said she'd return the weapons in the morning which was just fine, they did out of safety take the ammo and show her how to disassemble the weaponry. Hyde dressed himself up like Jekyll, Beacon sweat shirt hoodie and a pair of sweats, "Hey I'm going to check out the library real quick."

Jekyll nodded to his brother as he left with his Minotaur mask down, the fight with the Grimm had been exhausting but it oddly hadn't exhausted them as much as it should, if anything he felt like the Grimm were slow and that they were faster...might have something to do with the gravitational mass of Remnant and the distance the planet has with the Sun, obviously it had to be with a habitable distance but still the size of the star could be different and therefore so would be the gravitational pull. Fuck… so much science…

With nothing else better to do Jekyll started doing some pushups in the middle of the room to fill his time and expel some energy, ditching the sweat shirt not wanting the hood to keep on hitting him in the face he began his workout. He didn't even get pass twenty when a knocking at the door made him stop.

"Doors open!" He called jumping to his feet walking over to the bed getting his sweat shirt.

The door opened and Velvet timidly walked in, "Jek-!" She turned around with her ears over her eyes, "I-I didn't know you were getting dr-dressed!"

Jekyll nodded his head at the Faunus girl and walked past her, looking around outside to see if there was anybody else with her. She was alone. Curiosity was getting the better of him, "Need something Velvet?"

She removed her ears from her eyes; tentatively she began stroking one of her ears while avoiding eye contact, "Ye-yes. I had w-wanted to…" Her voice trailed off, he was right in front of her and a full foot taller staring right at her with the same smile he had the first day they met, one that could melt your insides and that wants you to be closer to him. Eyes that could stare into your very soul with no malice behind them, only a protective gleam shown out of them displaying experience and wisdom that few people could possess, just staring into them she felt safe from the dangers of the world.

Velvet lunged at him with a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist; she buried her face in his shoulder sobbing softly. Jekyll wrapped an arm around Velvet's lower back and ran his free hand through her hair; gently he pressed his lips against one of her ears, he started to massage her scalp to soothe her.

"Don't… don't scare me like that again." She whispered calming down pulling her face away from his shoulder, tears still streaming down her face.

A bittersweet smile was on Jekyll's face, he knew she would be worried. It felt nice to have someone worry about him, "I'll try my best not to. I don't want to give my personal angel a heart attack now would I?"

She blushed but kept smiling, "Why are you always giving me compliments like that?"

"I like the way your face lights up, it was evident to me that no one was giving you the praise you deserve." He whispered his lips formed into a charming grin, speaking low almost growling affectionately.

Gently he lifted her chin up with his thumb and planted a kiss on her forehead, cheek, and finally a longer kiss on her lips. It'd been rare for Jekyll to be affectionate with somebody, he felt that Velvet deserved all of the tenderness he had in him, not much but it was all he had.

Her knees felt weak, it was a good thing Jekyll had a grip on her otherwise she would've fallen, "Jekyll…"

"Amos."

"What?" She asked surprised.

"My name is Amos Engel; I feel that you deserve to know that." He said relieving a heavy weight that was once on his chest. The smile she gave made his heart thump into his throat.

"I like it…" She glimpsed at the clock and frowned, "I have to go, my team will start to get worried."

"Do you need an escort?" He already had his left arm around her right, her fingers touching the Apocalypse tattoo.

"Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

There you have it, giant snake is down for the count! The Engel brothers made it out safely, Amos revealed his name to Velvet and they kiss! Yes I made both Amos and Benyamin very smooth silver tongued sweet talkers because this has actually worked for me in the past. Now I wonder what Yang is going to say to dear old Ben?

Ben: I should be scared shouldn't I?

Yep, she'll give you an ear full, Ruby will give you an ear full, and more than likely Blake will bitch slap you. Weiss will be her regular icy bitch self.

Weiss: Hey!

You know it's true! Anyways like, favorite, comment, but most importantly enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9: A lovely duo

Hyde whistled to himself as he walked the halls to the library, the Headmaster told them it was open twenty four hours a day so he took his time walking there. Students around him would sometimes shy away from looking at him, whispering behind their books and hands; the snipets he heard from their whispers were about the initiation, either about him jumping down the snake's throat or about Jekyll's run in with that Beowulve pack.

Jumping down the serpent's throat wasn't exactly the smartest thing he's ever done, not there was a lot to begin with. That thing with the Wulves though... Jeyll's always had a soft spot for animals sure, but those beasts are supposedly relentless and soulless. Perhaps they stumbled upon an anomaly? Evolving animals, can they evolve enough to generate a soul or higher intellect?

Fuck it.

Jekyll can figure it out!

That shit's always been his fancy anyways, mechanical and exploding things has always been his cup of tea when it came to the many things they were good at. It just so happened to be one of the things that made the brothers different.

The liberty was an impressive size, almost as impressive as the Library of Congress but it was above, 'Meh.' after all. Only a few students milled about, some of which he recognized as members of team's RWBY and JNPR.

He gave them a wave, "How's it going?" In a shout whisper, drawing a not so subtle 'shhh!' from some of the people in the area. Hyde winced and silently cursed to himself, "So how's it going?" This time in a low whisper.

The snow white princess, Weiss, gave a 'hmph!' and promptly turned her head. Bitch.

Ruby surprisingly gave him a small glare, the same as Blake; they both were sporting small casts on their wrists and necks. "The heck happen to you two?"

"Yang nearly broke our necks and wrists while she was watching you two dunce's almost get yourselves killed!" Blake whispered shouted at Hyde slamming a book shut, oddly enough no one dared to shush her.

"She what?" Hyde asked taking a seat and setting his forearms on his knees.

Ruby grabbed his collar with her good hand trying to intimidate Hyde, failing completely and just ripping the sweat shirt a little bit, "Go apologize to my sister now! She almost had a heart attack seeing you jump down the King Taitiju's throat!"

"Oh," Is what he managed to utter out, in all honesty it was a surprise to hear somebody was worried about him. The only people that were ever worried about him was Je-Amos because he's the older brother, and then there was Rios and Salem. It was just so foreign for anybody else to actually care about them, "I'll make sure to do that. By chance do you know where I can find a book about explosive Dust?"

Blake threw a book at him, Hyde caught it with one hand and bit back a few choice angry words, "Do that to my partner again and I will kill you!"

To that he chuckled, "Funny Blake, that you'd make a threat like that, not like I haven't heard that before, from a bunch of dead men." His glare met her eyes, there was no bullshitting when it came to threatening an Engel, "Thanks for the book though, where is Yang?"

"In the sparing area." Ruby had shrunken behind Weiss not looking at Hyde directly; when the Engel brothers wanted to be scary they could really make your skin crawl in the wrong way, a way that said 'I'll kill you without hesitation.'

A smile crossed Hyde's face under his mask, "Thanks Rubes. See y'all later." He said with his regular up spirited voice cuffing the book like a football in his left arm.

Completely unaware of the terrified looks the other teams had on their faces, Jaune looked over his book and let out a breathe, "That guy can be really scary when he wants to be."

Blake looked down to her hands and saw that they were trembling, they were so nice a day ago, reasonable and scholarly almost at the level of Beacon professors. Then Hyde just showed that they can shift from that to the very terrifying killing machines, she could only hope that he could have more patience with Yang because if he doesn't she just might get hurt, or worse.

Hyde mentally and physically slapped himself, 'Damn it all! Amos warned me about that, he told me that Ruby and her team were pissed at us! I probably just fucked up majorly with becoming friends with them… but then again, why would they want to be friends with us?'

He found a secluded area of lockers that were out of sight on any students that may pass by or from the view of the security cameras, sighing he slid down a wall onto the floor and began fiddling with the book, turning it over skimming the contents lazily, 'Why would they want to be friends with us? We're killers plain and simple! They wouldn't be able to understand us in the slightest, they're too green, never even seen their own blood let alone somebody else's. We're just monsters in human form to them.'

Slowly Hyde stood up and decide against talking to Yang, he's not that good at that, he was an idiot for flirting with her in the first place what was he thinking? Eventually he would have to break it off, not like they've been together for longer than a day anywa-

"Hey!"

'Ohshitohshitohshitohshit…' She was coming right at him with… her eyes are red… and her hairs on fire… fuck me sideways. "Hi Yang… yeah…"

She grabs him by the collar and slams him into a locker, "Do you have any idea how much you scared me!?" Hyde struggled against her grip trying not to let his 'murder or be murder' senses take over him.

"Very sorry about that Yang, I was trying to impress you, you know? Our first meeting ended very horribly and I was trying to make up for it, Ruby told me how much you liked jokes and crazy stunts!"

She lowered him back to the ground, the fire died down and her eyes returned back to their 'normal' purplish color. The deathly glare she was giving him disappeared and was replaced with a concerned look, "You're not hurt are you?"

"Nope."

"Good~" She jabbed his gut with a quick punch making him bend over slightly.

"Okay… I deserved that…" He straightened his back out and rubbed his gut trying to get the pain to dull faster, "It's not like we were in any real danger, we've handle worse."

"What can possibly be worse than the Grimm? They're soulless monsters!" Yang practically screamed at him, her eyes were blood red but her hair wasn't on fire just yet.

"Because, my brother and I are monsters. We've killed men with black souls than the Grimm, we've done things that would make you look at us like them."

She stared into his mask's eyeholes, "Take your mask off."

Hyde stutters, "I-uh don't uh-"

"Take. It. Off… please?" She asked with pleading eyes that cold even melt the iciest of hearts… well, maybe not Weiss's heart.

* * *

Back in the library the heiress sneezed and had the need to glare at someone.

* * *

The instruction was said very simply, but for Hyde it was the least simple thing he could do. Only a few people that were alive knew what his face looked like, three people he loved as family and two others, one asshole, and one coffee addict Headmaster.

* * *

Ozpin sneezed in his office spilling some of his coffee on his tie, he frowned.

* * *

He just couldn't get his hand to lift the ballistic shield from his face, it was twitching too much, "I-I can't."

Gently Yang clasped his hand and brought it down to his side; she smiled reassuringly as she pushed the mask up. Hyde closed his eyes tight, so tight he thought they were going to break. From his experience whenever somebody, especially a pretty girl, saw his face they'd be mortified about what they saw, scream or do something unpleasant like running away.

But instead of any of those things happening he felt Yang's hands gently cuffing his face, her hands moved to the back of his head and soon her arms were around his shoulders. The distance between the two was closed and they were a measly two inches from each other's faces, "Open your eyes." She asked softly.

His eyes flickered light lights to be greeted with Yang's purple eyes staring into his, he looked down to see her mischievous smile, "You don't look like a monster to me."

Hyde tried to protest but she slams her lips into his; it was the softest feeling he's felt since… well, ever! Ever since the car crash the world was just filled with pain, even before the car crash he always had terrible luck with women. Maybe this was a sign, maybe he should stick with her after all.

Yang pulls away from Hyde, giggling seeing how red his face currently was, "In fact, I think the scars make you look hot~!" He began coughing erratically scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Y-yeah uh heheh… Yang?" He asked not looking her directly in the eyes.

"Yes~" She said looking at him with her hands on her hips, already telling that he did something wrong.

Hyde poked his index fingers together looking at a really shiny floor, "I kinda, maybe, threatened Blaaaakkkkkkeee… a little bit?"

She began tapping her foot on the ground, "How much is a little bit?"

"Fffffffffpppppppphhhhhpppp… A little bit…" She smacked his cheek, "Ouch! Okay I'm going to apologize!"

Yang smiled triumphantly throwing an arm around his shoulder, "You can apologize when you escort me back to my dorm Hyde!"

He slid an arm around her back and put his mask back down covering his face, "Great! I know what I can do to make it up for them!"

"What's that?"

"By telling them that my name is Benyamin, and show them my face." Just as he predicted she stopped and did a double take.

"What?"

"My name Benyamin Engel. I trust y'all enough." Her lips pursed and she began to snake her arms around him.

"Look at us, getting serious! I think I made the right choice in men for once!" She happily cheered in his ear, sending a nice shiver down his spine.

* * *

Ok I'm back, had some bullshit with my computer again. Now if you read through my stories you'll notice that I now have two Walking Dead stories. I love the Walking Dead, but I don't want to write the same thing over and over again with different characters. So I was thinking about proposing some ideas for other writers to think about since I have so many.

Doomsdayguy12345 out!


	10. Chapter 10: Political partnership

Amos hummed a happy tune as he and Velvet walked the halls to her second year dorm area; this would be the first time in a while he's been with a woman that had no questionable reputation or even a hint of a treacherous personality. Velvet sure was a catch; beautiful, honest, smart, and had such an infectious smile that made him forget everything that was horrible and wrong with everything in the world.

He had seen Ozpin wander through the halls awhile back; while the man had an unbelievable poker face at times the smile on his face was very evident. Some of the other instructors he didn't know had similar expressions; some students both human and Faunus had hopeful looks in their faces, that some things were no longer so taboo. Then of course there was the scumbag cocksucker fuckheads that were again either human or Faunus, bigotry went for both sides; it disgusted him, these people were like a plague, whether or not it was their right to an opinion it didn't matter. These people were assholes, and assholes received deathly glares from the man wearing the scary shark ballistic mask.

As they neared Velvet's room she asked him a question he hasn't heard in a while, "What were your parents like?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, making Velvet bump into him by accident, the look in his eyes were filled with pain as he stared a hole through the floor, "Amos?"

Amos sighed, "They were the best my brother and I could ask for. Our mom died when we were eight, for the longest time it was just us guys living and working at the family deli. It wasn't a bad childhood, people have had worse, but I would've liked to known her better…"

Velvet smiled bitter sweetly squeezing his hand, "I think they did a good job in raising you two." She pecked his masked getting a small chuckle out of him, he sighed giving her a serious look.

"Why didn't fight back in the lunchroom?"

Her eyes fluttered in surprise, but she immediately cast them down, "Because if I did people would assume I'm with the White Fang, and then things would only get worse."

'Oh yes, the White Fang.' While Ozpin was explaining the plight of the Faunus race he also disclosed information about the former civil rights turned terror group. They weren't comparable to groups like the IRA, Taliban, Alqaeda for the sole reason that they are fatalistic terror groups; but these light weight excuse for a terror group was slowly but surely getting there.

In his Amos's eyes they were three big fucking steps back for the Faunus, "If that be the case what does that make me?"

She scratched the back of her head nervously, "A sympathizer…"

"I don't sympathize with them; they lost that right when they started hurting civilians, whether or not they were human or Faunus. There is a difference between defending yourself and stooping down a level, and they've defiantly went down a notch."

Amos stopped lifting his mask up looking her straight in the eyes, "Don't ever hesitate to defend yourself from anyone that picks on you, I'll sure as hell back you up on your case." He gave her a tight squeeze receiving a giggle in reply. Time flew by as they were right in front of her door.

"Goodnight Velvet."

"Goodnight," She leaned close to his ear, "Amos." She whispered unlocking the door.

As soon as she disappeared behind the door, Jekyll turned away from the door and began to hum down the hall, "You aren't that good at sneaking up on people Blake."

Silent cursing came from a shadow and out stepped the girl with her bow decoration twitching almost unnoticeably but this time having a neck brace and cast for some reason, "How?"

"You don't live long as a TWO operative without developing some certain skills; I myself have snuck around in the shadows like yourself. But I have a question I've been meaning to ask."

She frowned, "What is it?" Coming out like a hiss, it was obvious in her eyes she was already pissed at something.

"Before I ask my actual question did Hyde say something stupid?" Jekyll asked rolling his eyes, he already knew the answer.

"He threatened me."

"Why?"

Her eyes met the ground for a second as she contemplated the answer, "I sort of threatened him first. But I didn't mean it, I was just a little bit mad about the stress he put Yang through… which is the reason why Ruby and I are wearing neck braces and casts."

Jekyll chuckled nodding his head to the side, "I bet he's beating himself up over doing that, he's really a nice guy. Now for my actual question."

She raised a brow waiting for him to continue.

He took a step closer and whispered, "Your Faunus aren't you?"

Blake went rigged, 'How?! How did he know?!'

Her eyes were locked with his, stark fear was inside those amber orbs, a sight he's seen before in people that were trying to hide something from the world. Of course the people he knew with those secrets were either running from something or were ashamed of something, and Blake didn't seem like somebody that would be ashamed by her heritage.

"Y-yes." The Engel brother had all the leverage he could have on her, he could expose her and she'd be immediately accused of being a White Fang spy, even though that wasn't the case it would make life almost impossible for her to bear.

"Knew it, now he owes me ten bucks. I don't know what you're so worried about Blake but know that your secret is safe with us." Jekyll tried explaining calmly, "I have no reason to threaten you with it, besides I'm sure you know what my actual name is now, right?"

Blake nodded, "Amos, right? What does it mean?"

"Brave, strong. With my last name being Engel or Angel it means 'Strong Angel' when translated, I think I can trust you with that information."

"Thanks, it suits you. What about your brother?"

"He'll say it when he's ready to, how about I escort you back to your room? See if he isn't already there apologizing."

Reluctantly she nodded seeing on how he was offering, it was still strange to meet someone who completely accepts the Faunus especially when said person is a six foot shark ballistic mask wearing killing machine. The fact that he was also in a relationship with a Faunus was even stranger, what makes these two so different from everybody else?

While they walked she cleared her throat getting his attention, "I finished reading those pamphlets, and I was wondering why were they created in the first place?"

A smile crossed his face as he looked into blank space for a moment, "The Constitution was created by the Founding Fathers to outline the powers of the President, Congress, and the Senate to diversify the power in the nation to avoid tyranny from one branch of government. All of those positions are elected or are appointed by a branch of government; in short they keep each other in check. But I have a feeling you are more interested in the Bill of Rights?"

Blake nodded with a little bit of enthusiasm; the Faunus may longer be slaves but they were still struggling for civil rights and acceptance among their fellow citizens, it reminded Amos greatly of the post-Civil War civil rights movements. This time however he will be providing the necessary ideology to potentially start something that could help these people directly, just needed to find the right people to introduce it to the Faunus.

"The Bill of Rights was created to outline the rights and God given liberties of American citizens, the Constitution itself has been ratified numerous times to further civil rights for citizens. Believe it or not Blake but at a time we did have slaves, an unfortunate blight on our nation's history, but over the years those rights were won by peaceful protests and rally's. There were groups like the White Fang that were making things worse with fear, but eventually the peaceful legislative routes won and those groups lost power."

A smile came to her face thinking about the possible future that may become reality, but that smiled faded, it was just a pipe dream. Because of the White Fang any Faunus that tries defending themselves or tries speaking out is immediately seen as a supporter of the dishonored group.

"I know you think it's impossible but believe me, when it comes to Americans anything is possible. It may not happen over-night but it will happen. Have faith." He glimpsed over his shoulder and unsurprisingly Ozpin was silently listening to the conversation with his increasingly frequent smiles, 'Nothing can get pass that guy can it?'

"I just wish you came here a couple of years earlier, maybe the White Fang would've taken such a dark path." Blake whispered, with a hint of sadness.

"Oh chin up!" Amos said bumping her shoulder carefully, "That type of whining bullshit is something I expect from some socialist that just quits when the situation looks bleak, you can't give up on something that means this much to not only you but your people too! I can't help them, they're not going to accept my help and think that I'm spouting lies and bullshit. But somebody like you, a woman with fire in her heart and a good head on your shoulders I'm sure that you can be the start of something better!"

Blake nodded her head; damn he was good at making people feel better about themselves, anything seemed possible at the moment. Except one thing, "I-I don't think I can, I'm trying to hide what I am so that people don't think of me any differently, and I'm not exactly the most sociable person either."

Amos bit his tongue not wanting to push her too far out of her comfort zone, "I'm sure when the time is right and you have no reason to hide who you really are that is when you'll take the stage. Until then I suggest speaking to Faunus you know and trust, speak to them about those documents and arrange a meeting with me, I'm sure that I can do some convincing."

He offered his hand to her, she shook it sealing a political partnership with the Engel brother with the hopes that a new breathe of political ideology will help not just the Faunus but the world in the long run.

Just as Amos predicted his brother and Yang were arriving by the door, and like he suspected Yang had a grip on his ear dragging him with a cheerful smile on her face, Benyamin winced and muttered 'ow' after every couple of steps.

"High Blakey!" Yang said pulling Ben's ear up higher making him stand up at an angle.

"Bro, what did we learn today?" Amos asked tapping his fingers against his forearms with a 'I told you so dumbass' tone.

"Sorry Blake, for being an asshole and losing my cool for a second." Yang tugged his ear sharply, "Oh and my name is Benyamin Engel and this my face." He said lifting up the mask revealing the glass scarred part of his face.

Blake with her mouth covered trying not to laugh nodded, "I'm sorry for what I said too, Ben."

"Yang can you let go of my ear? I need it working." She tapped her lip with her finger and said "nope" quickly.

"What do you need your ear for? Because you obviously don't listen to your smarter big brother." Amos quipped crossing his arms getting an angry glare from Ben.

"I need it so I can listen to the angelic voice my incredibly awesome and beautiful girlfriend Yang Xiao Long, right?" Benyamin ass-kissed to the blonde brawler currently holding his ear almost bringing it to a muscle damaging point.

She hummed to herself stroking a pretend beard on her chin, "Awesome and beautiful… ok then, I'll let you go." The pressure was released and Benyamin fell to a knee nursing his throbbing ear.

Benyamin stood up rubbing his ear still, "What are you two doing together?"

"Talking politics." Answered Amos, with his left arm behind his back unintentionally striking a political pose.

Yang groaned, "Ugggg… in that case I'm going to bed." She opened the door and poked her head out looking at Blake, "Coming Blake?"

"Yeah, I would just like to talk to Amos and Ben about politics for a second." Yang rolled her eyes going into the dorm but keeping the door open.

"You owe me ten bucks Ben." The Bull masked brother raised a brow and face palmed.

"Fuck." He produced a green bill with the face of a man Blake didn't recognize on it and handed it to Amos, who took it with a shit eating grin of triumph.

"Can your brother help us?" She asked wondering what sort of importance Benyamin could have; he didn't seem like the more political type or the refined kind unlike his brother.

Ben looked between her and Amos adding two and two together, "You're creating American style party aren't you?" A smile came to his face, "Whose speech am I writing?"

Blake deadpanned, "He rights speeches?"

Benyamin twirls a pencil in his hand that he got from apparently nowhere, "Yep. I would've been a fairly successful man in the political field, writing speeches with Amos, while he'd be the one to give them because of that snake tongue he has."

"Then it's settled, I dare say that we are the first three members of the… the… aaaa we'll come up with a name for it later."

"Thank you guys, I don't know what this partnership will lead to but I hope it does some actual good. Goodnight." The brothers nodded to Blake as she entered her dorm room, its electronic lock fastening before they turned towards where their dorm was located.

Ozpin sipped his coffee slowly as he watched the Engel brothers walk away from team RWBY's dorm; these strange visitors were making quite the impression on his students, the Faunus students seemed to be more confident since the brothers arrived no longer intimidated by people like Cardin Winchester or his associates. It was amusing to see them get knocked down a peg, but he'd never openly admit that. He was also certain he spotted Goodwitch crack a smile seeing those bullies carted off into the infirmary.


End file.
